Family Reunion
by TrustLoveLaughLive
Summary: When one of Monroe's relavtives comes to visit, it lands the blutbad and his Grimm in a whole lode of trouble, sometimes families harm more than they help. With family, action and a good chance of romance. Nick x Monroe
1. Chapter 1 I'm curious

**Chapter one - I'm curious**

**Plot: **When one of Monroe's siblings comes to visit, it lands the Blutbad and his Grimm in a whole lode of trouble with action, family and a little bit of romance.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the lovely characters of this show, just Christina and the idea for the story.

It had been a long night of chasing rouge _wesen _when Monroe and Nick finally got in the car to go home. They were both tired and really needed a beer; it was a sort of silent understanding to go back to Monroe's place to do that.

"Man, did you see the teeth on that thing?" Monroe said as he climbed inside his yellow VW. Emitting a soft chuckle as the night's events still rang fresh in his mind.

Having a fight with an angry _Magischezwerg _otherwise known as 'Rumplestiltskin' wasn't his original plan for tonight. However that's what happened and he couldn't help but laugh at the angry dwarf attempting to choke Nick, though that could have gone horribly wrong too.

Speaking of the Grimm, he climbed into the car next to him, also chuckling. "I know, he was trying to bite me. Are you alright?"

Monroe knew the detective was referring to his few cuts and bruises he had attained from trying to pry stiltskin off Nick, he nodded "I'll be fine, I've looked worse. Trust me"

Nick gave him a look; it was his 'Do I even want to know' look, which was answered by a shake of Monroe's head as he started his car. Bound for home.

"So this whole, 'I've looked worse thing'..." Nick started, actually adding the air quotes for effect, or annoyance. It was most likely the latter in Monroe's case. "Was this as a result of fighting?"

The damned man just couldn't leave anything alone could he, Monroe thought to himself as he sighed. He couldn't blame nick for wanting to know, he was a Grimm and this is what he did. "Yes, you know, being a _Blutbad_ and growing up with many, many brothers... There were a lot of fights."

Nick looked shocked, why was he shocked surely knowing the wolf had a violent past would hint to the fact fights occurred. "You have brothers?" Oh, that was shocking him.

"Yeah, I have brothers." Monroe said with a smirk, stealing a glance at the younger man before focussing his gaze on the road again.

Nick shifted in his seat, turning to face him properly, obviously now intrigued by this sudden talk of family. "Plural, how many bothers do you have?"

Monroe smirked; he had no idea if he was to be honest with himself. _Blutbaden_ would usually live in packs, mainly family, he had left his years ago when he reformed and came to Portland. Just like actual wolves, _Blutbaden_ often had litters instead of the one child, though there was the rare occasion where only one pup was born. He himself was an example of this; he was a lone pup when he was born.

"I have seven." Seven brothers, two older and five younger. "Seriously Nick, you should read up on this stuff if you're ever going to be a decent Grimm." He teased. "_Blutbaden _have litters of pups, not just one."

Nick shook his head at the teasing, also partly astonished. He wondered just how large Monroe's family was. "Seven brothers, damn, your life must have been hell growing up."

Monroe laughed. "Oh dude, you have no idea." He smiled to himself, he did miss his family, but they were still wild. He was reformed and he couldn't go back to his old self, not after what happened. All the damage he could have done had he not sorted his life out was too much to think about.

"So just brothers?"

"What?"

"Do you only have brothers?"

Monroe laughed, slightly. "No, I had two sisters too"

Nicks face fell slightly at the use of past tense that was never good. "Had, two sisters?"

Monroe also frowned, his tense mistake pointed out he realised he hadn't meant to do it. "Yeah, Madeline was the oldest in her litter and she had a run in with your aunt."

Nick grimaced; his aunt had killed one of Monroe's sisters, brilliant. "Monroe, I'm-"

"Don't bother. I know already." He glanced to the detective with a slight smile, letting the air around them come to a silence, a calming soothing silence that the clockmaker could have gotten used to

"What about your other sister?" Nick asked, his sudden guilt over his sister's death vanishing just as quickly as it had came.

Again Monroe was smiling; he hadn't talked about his family in a long while he supposed it was nice. "Christina, last I heard from her she was turning sixteen."

Nick's eyes went wide again. "Sixteen?"

"Yes... That's what I said."

"How long ago did you last hear from her?"

Monroe gave the detective a questioning look "Two or three months ago, why?"

"No reason, I just didn't know you had a family until just now. I'm curious"

"Yeah, and you're being so subtle with your interrogation." Monroe commented sarcastically

Nick laughed. They kept driving in silence for a little while. Of course that didn't last long, this is Nick Burkhardt. "How come you never mentioned your family before now?"

"It isn't relevant to anything we ever talk about. Ever."

Nick shook his head, "No, it counts as Grimm stuff."

"Just because it's a _Blutbaden_ pack, doesn't mean it's 'Grimm stuff' it's my family stuff."

Nick opened and closed his mouth a few times, resulting in a smirk; he had no idea what to say to that. "We talk about family stuff."

Monroe called him on that too. "No, we talk about your scary aunt and Juliette at most."

The detective held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine, I have no right to interrogate you about your family."

Monroe grinned triumphantly, there was something oddly satisfying about the two of them went on like children, especially when he won one of these childish arguments.

"Speaking of Juliette..." He knew they weren't speaking of her, but the silence was killing him. "Won't she be worried you're not home yet, it's nearly nine?"

Nick turned to look out of the window and his whole mood just seemed to shift. Anyone else might not have noticed it, but Monroe did, he could smell the change in his mood, he was distressed, upset, and even... angry. This was bad.

"Nick..." he said carefully, even if this was a friend, of sorts, you never wanted to get on the wrong side of a pissed off Grimm.

However as soon as his name was called he looked round again his usual grin plastered on his face, though even the dumbest of the human race could see through it, he still smelt like upset.

The _Blutbad_ resorted to just looking at him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief to the false sense of 'Nick's okay' because he really wasn't.

"What?" Nick asked, cocking his head to the side slightly

Monroe shook his head, nick wasn't telling for whatever reason. He let out a sigh as he parked his car outside his house and opened the door, watching the Grimm as his actions were mimicked

He climbed out of the car and joined nick on the walk up to his house when he froze.

"Monroe?" he heard his companion ask, he could sense the confusion in his tone but didn't have an answer for what he was doing.

He inhaled deeply; there was a particular smell in the air, a familiar smell. He knew it; it smelt sweet, with a metallic element lying beneath it. Oddly the image that sprang to mind was strawberries and copper pennies. He definitely knew that scent and it was all over his territory

"What's wrong?" Nick tried again, obviously panicked since Monroe's eyes had gone the all too worrying colour of red.

Monroe was looking around trying to see if anyone else was around. "Someone's been here."

"What, who?" whether it was a subconscious habit or he did it knowingly, the detective had suddenly reached for his gun.

Had he been given the chance, Monroe would have answered, but something moved in the trees just behind his home, and that was it, he was after it.

"Monroe!" The Grimm followed behind but not nearly as quickly, wishing his _Wesen_ friend wouldn't run off like that, it made it hard for him to keep up. He had drawn his gun by this point; you never knew what Monroe had gone after.

The wolf instincts were starting to take over when the person he was chasing ran. He knew Nick was right behind him, which put him off a little. It was difficult to follow one scent when another one was behind you.

It wasn't long before he'd caught her, tackling her to the ground and engaging in his second fight tonight, though it wasn't really a fight if he was to be honest. It didn't look that way to Nick.

The girl he had successfully pinned to the floor started to growl and bite at his wrists in an attempt to get free. He laughed at her attempts and moved one arm away, something she took advantage of and shifted her weight to knock Monroe off balance, quickly getting up to run again.

He didn't give up that easily however and grabbed her arm to pull her back, the unknown female didn't take kindly to this and backtracked, shoving Monroe to the floor with an inhuman amount of force, having now shifted to her _Wesen _state.

She laughed slightly as she pinned him down in some form of dramatic irony. "You're getting weaker." She commented smugly

The man huffed, still trying to wriggle free from her grip "No I haven't!" he retorted defensively.

She scoffed and climbed off him, also pulling him to his feet. The she literally jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist so he was carrying her in a piggyback hold. Growling into his ear "Then how come I beat you?"

Monroe cleared his throat, his pride showing through "I wasn't ready." He said with a smirk, finally acknowledging Nick's presence and looking particularly shocked at the weapon that was still being pointed at the girl on his back.

At the same time, the girl looked up too, seeing the innocent bystander was actually a Grimm, she hopped off of Monroe's back and cowered behind him. Emitting a noise that can only be described as a whimper of fear, "He's a Grimm," she whispered to Monroe in terror.

Monroe nodded, not taking his eyes off nick when he answered her. "I know, he won't hurt you." He motioned lazily to the gun that the other was holding "Do you think you could put that away?"

Nick, still immensely confused by the situation nodded, doing as he was asked and tucking his gun away, he was giving Monroe a questioning look the Monroe was happily ignoring for now.

The girl peeked around from Monroe's arm, checking she was definitely safe. Once she was sure of this she came out carefully from behind him. "How do you know?" she continued, staring at the detective opposite her but talking like he wasn't there.

Monroe was smirking at the teen's interest in Nick like he was a mythical creature, well; to their kind he was like a mythical creature. "He's my friend; I know he won't hurt you." He looked up to nick for confirmation.

It went unnoticed by the Grimm who was watching the slowly approaching girl with interest. She was coming towards him, looking him up and down and things were starting to fall in place for him.

Her thick and curly brown hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and a few rogue curls had broke free, her eyes were still changing colour from the deep red back to their original colour of a dark brownish shade. Nick found himself beginning to smile, glancing between the girl and his _Wesen _friend.

She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black cardigan over the top and she had thrown a rucksack to the side before she'd started a fight with Monroe, she was also a _Blutbad. _As far as this evidence went, that confirmed it for Nick.

He looked up to Monroe and caught sight of the worried look. "Yeah, sorry, I won't hurt you. If you're a friend of Monroe's" he hinted about as subtly he could without full on asking how she knew him.

The girl was too busy inspecting Nick to answer so he relied on the other man.

Monroe scoffed, "Yeah sure, she's a friend."

"Hey!" the girl shouted, spinning on her heal to glare at him.

"So who is she then?" Nick asked just simply smiling at him, a smug grin. A grin that showed he already knew who she was.

Monroe narrowed his eyes in response. "Nick, this is Christina, she's my sister."

Note: Okay, this is my first Grimm fic and to be perfectly honest I'm terrified. Okay, tell me what you think, tell me if you think I should continue or not and please, please, please review! Good comments are welcome, but please don't just hate on me, because I tried really hard on all of this... okay, so again, review tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't call me that

**Chapter 2 – Don't call me that.**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the lovely characters of Grimm, just the idea for the story and Christina.

xXx

The silence that had befallen the three of them was unbearable, each person had their own list of questions to ask but no one dared talk.

Monroe wished to know why his little sister was there, she never visited him and it had been a while since she'd written so he hadn't known of this visit, it wasn't planned.

Nick also wanted to know why she was here, but he had so many other questions, about Monroe's family and other questions of that nature, He blamed the raw curiosity on his Grimm instincts.

Christina wanted to ask why her older brother was friends with a Grimm, why they both weren't dead and most importantly how they met and why both of them smelt strongly of each other.

Monroe decided he would break the silence. "Why don't we take the awkward silence, into my house?" he said while picking up Christina's backpack and handing it too her.

She took it with a small and sweet smile, purposefully walking around the Grimm in a large circumference, just in case.

Monroe smiled and as soon as she was out of earshot Nick turned on him "Dude, you didn't tell me your sister was here!"

"I didn't know she would be here!" he replied in a sort of shout/whisper

They both looked after the girl and decided they should probably start walking towards the house as well, otherwise they'd look suspicious.

"Why is she here then?" Nick asked, once again breaking the silence.

"Beats me." Monroe shrugged, still many, many ideas working their way through his head. "But it can't be a good thing."

"How so?"

"Christina's never been the most sociable of kids." He explained. "She wouldn't leave the house until she was twelve, and even then she never left our mothers side."

Nick looked at him with a confused expression "So..."

Monroe rolled his eyes and sighed "So for her to come all this way on her own, it means there must be something wrong."

"Oh." Was Nick's only response, also now feeling worried for his friend and the girl in fact, though he had only known her not even five minutes she clearly meant the world to Monroe, for some reason that meant she was important to Nick too

Why, he had no idea.

They ended up walking the rest of the short journey in silence, not because they were awkward or mad or had nothing to say to one another. But because they were both thinking of the worst case scenarios for a sixteen year old girl travelling cross country to visit her brother.

When they did reach the house they found Monroe's younger sibling tracing the lines of the stained glass window with her finger, she jumped when the two men came up behind her.

"You know, you can go inside the house it's not forbidden" Monroe said, his face completely serious but his tone playful

"Really?" she said, a wide grin spreading on her pale face.

Monroe did laugh this time; Nick could tell she mustn't leave her own home much. The poor girl was so timid and jumpy he understood why it was odd she was here alone.

"No, we're going to leave you outside in the cold and dark while we go inside and keep warm." Monroe said sarcastically brushing past the girl and opening the door to walk inside.

When Nick started to walk through the door the girl immediately ran through the door. Causing the detective to frown, they really have to work on her fear of Grimm's.

The Grimm joined Monroe and his sister in the kitchen, Christina had immediately taken a seat at the table and dumped her rucksack by her feet. Her older brother was already making some sort of tea for her.

Again they were plunged into a sort of silence until her tea was placed in front of her and she muttered her thank you. Pulling a bag of some sort of plant and passing it to her brother with a smirk.

Monroe sighed and laughed slightly "Burdock root, very funny." He moved to lean against the work top and sipped his own cup of strange tea. He looked to Nick, realising he'd forgotten about his presence "Do you want one?"

Nick cocked his head to the side with a smirk "Depends... what it is?"

The _Blutbad_ offered the cup out to him, "its white coconut tea, Chrissies favourite." He said smiling slightly.

Nick inspected it before turning it down and getting himself a cup of coffee instead. "Wait, what did you just call her?"

"Chrissie,"

Nick smiled, no one could deny that the fact 'Loner' Monroe had a little sister and also had a cute nickname for her was anything other than adorable.

Monroe rolled his eyes and moved on before the subject slipped his mind, "So... Why are you here?"

Christina was looking around the room, inspecting the many clocks Monroe owned, clearly she'd never been here or it had been a while. When she knew she was being spoken too she turned her attention back to the two men, still shifting uncomfortably when Nick looked at her.

"You don't have to worry about Nick," he said, comforting her unspoken fears. "He isn't like the others, I promise."

She seemed to noticeably relax, "Am I not allowed to visit you?"

"No you're not." Monroe retorted with his sarcasm, rolling his eyes. "Of course you're allowed."

"I'm here because I want to be, leave it at that."

Even Nick could sense she didn't want to talk about it, which only meant it was definitely something not good.

"Mo?" Christina asked softly, Nick choked on his coffee and stared at Monroe, having his sister here was going to be a lot of fun.

"Don't call me that." Monroe said about as sternly as was possible for him.

Nick was still trying to stop his laughter, "Mo, is that short for Monroe?"

The other man nodded and dragged a hand over his face. "It was a stupid nickname, when we were kids."

"Wow, I'm going to have so much fun with this." The detective smiled widely.

Monroe scoffed "If you ever repeat it, don't think I won't go all _Blutbad _on your ass."

Nick held his hands up in a sort of surrender, still chuckling away to himself. "Whatever you say, Mo."

The _Blutbad_ growled and shook his head, turning his attention back to his sister

"Why are you living with a Grimm?" She asked innocently.

The two relatively mature men were both reduced to stuttering balls of awkward at that statement. They both knew they didn't live together but at the same time, they knew they spent far too much time together. If it wasn't Nick turning up at unholy hours of the morning for Grimm advice then crashing on the sofa afterwards, it was they'd been on a case of some sort and decided to come back to Monroe's house for a beer and dinner, ending with Nick leaving late on at night.

"I don't live here," Nick started. "I live with my girlfriend." It was obvious that he didn't have to add Juliette into this conversation but he did it anyway, just to secure the fact he did not live with Monroe.

"Oh, that explains the overwhelming scent of a woman." She said, crinkling her nose when she inhaled again and discovered that she really didn't like her stench. "Does she bathe in that perfume or just wear a whole bottle?"

"Thank you!" Monroe chimed in.

"What," Nick brought his t-shirt to his nose and took a quick sniff. "You can smell her on me, okay, that's just weird."

Christina laughed and looked at Monroe, "You know you were right, this guy's got a lot of work to do."

Nick was really tired of the teasing now, "Hey, you know its difficult learning all this new stuff." He grinned at the girl who was seemingly relaxed and more comfortable in his presence

She smiled back, a confirmation that she wasn't so afraid anymore. "Still, you should know we can smell. It's basic knowledge." She stood up to get rid of her empty cup and perched herself on the end of the table. Obviously not impressed how Monroe was still giving her that worried look he had.

"Really, I'm fine. Will you not look at me like that." She said folding her arms across her chest

"What, I'm just looking at you." Monroe shrugged and sighed when she cocked her head to the side slightly. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little worried." He said, furrowing his brow and checking her over again.

"Why?" she asked

He didn't know why, he hadn't seen her in years and he could see there was nothing wrong with her but he could smell blood, it was definitely hers. "You're sure you aren't hurt."

She nodded. "I'm sure, now I don't want to be annoying but I would kill for a shower right now."

Monroe smiled slightly. "By all means, you can put your stuff in the spare room if you intend on staying?"

"Of course," she bowed her head slightly and moved to pick up her rucksack, waving slightly too both men before disappearing to shower.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" Nick asked carefully, guessing from the way his friend was frowning and deep in thought.

In silence Monroe nodded, remaining in his reverie for a few more minutes before clearing his throat. "I can't tell if it's fresh or not, but I can smell her blood."

Nick shifted his weight in an attempt to gather an appropriate response. "You think she was hurt?"

He nodded again, being a _Blutbad_ he obviously had a keen nose, for instance he could still smell a hint of upset on his friend when he mentioned Juliette earlier, he could still smell his sisters natural scent and he was fighting to figure out what else she smelled of. One thing he did know, she'd been in contact with another _Wesen_ in the past twenty-four hours. But there it was again, that smell on Nick.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong?" he blurted out before he had a chance to stop it.

Nick looked up slightly startled, "Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah and I'm Mary Poppins, you smell… awful."

Nick chuckled softly, "Thanks man, I'll shower when I get home."

"No," Monroe sighed. "I don't mean you generally smell awful, but you smell nicer when you're happy."

"Wait, what?"

Monroe rolled his eyes and didn't grace his detective with a response; surely he should know this stuff by now.

"Can you… smell emotions?"

"Well no, but people secrete different pheromones and scents depending on their mood." Monroe explained, flatly. He honestly had to remind the other man he was mean to be a Grimm.

"So you can smell emotions?"

Monroe smirked "Basically, yeah… Seriously though, man you smell like you're about ready to have a break down here in my kitchen."

Nick gave a pathetic shrug. "I'm just in a bad mood I guess."

"No, don't try that. Every time someone mentions Juliette the smell gets stronger. What's happened?"

"What hasn't happened? You remember when I took that vacation a few weeks ago?" He asked, Monroe nodded noticing how the smell had become almost too strong now, obviously something happened between them during the little holiday. Nick continued "I proposed."

Monroe frowned in slight confusion. "Dude, that's awesome. Congratulations man."

"She said no." Nick stated.

Monroe suddenly felt really awkward, how he was supposed to fix this one, he had nothing to say to that.

"Yeah, that was my exact reaction." He said, "And then this morning I got up and I realised that the past few days she hasn't been around that much." He stopped to breathe before finishing, "She's been looking at apartments."

"Oh, I'm sorry man."

"It's fine." Nick cleared his throat. "What can you do really?"

Monroe was considering hugging the other man, he had no idea where the urge had come from but it seemed like an appropriate thing to do. Fortunately he realised that hugging Nick would be highly awkward and inappropriate so settled for patting him on the back supportively.

"Thanks, man." Nick replied, glancing round the kitchen and standing up straight. "I should go, I mean, if your sisters here you aren't going to want me here scaring her."

"Nah, she's a big girl. She has to face her irrational fears."

"They're hardly irrational fears Monroe, after what my family did to your family… My aunt to your other sister…" Nick was still obviously a little guilty about that.

"Nick really, my family aren't _Wieder Blutbaden. _They're still wild and feral and frankly, vicious." Monroe chuckled softly, trying to give a sort of reassurance "If anything most of my ancestors deserved to have their heads cut off for the things they've done."

"Oh, okay." Nick said carefully. "Are you sure about me staying?"

Monroe nodded, "Yeah."

Just then Christina walked back around the kitchen, noticeably cleaner. She'd changed into some fresh clothes and her hair was still damp and flowing past her shoulders covering her lower back. She had changed into a loose t-shirt that fell slightly and was showing a part of her left shoulder and some black leggings.

Monroe greeted her with a slight nod of his head, he hadn't moved since she left earlier and was still leant against the worktop, arms folded across his chest.

She grinned at them both and came to a standstill opposite Nick. "I know you guys had plans, and I haven't really slept in a few days so I'll get out of your way." She said sweetly, making Nick smile beside himself

"Are you sure, 'cause I'm sure all we were going to do is talk Grimm stuff." Nick muttered, having not interrogated the girl enough yet.

Monroe added "We had a run in with a _Magischezwerg_ today."

Chrissie laughed "You really don't wanna piss one of them off."

Nick rolled his eyes "Where were you this morning to tell me that!"

"I was here." Monroe said, sounding almost a little hurt.

"But did you tell him that?" she asked

Monroe shook his head "Though I did tell him that pulling his gun was a bad idea, but what did he do?"

"I pulled my gun…" Nick finished, lowering his head partly in shame and partly in embarrassment

The three of them shared a silent unanimous decision to move into the living room. Christina and Monroe claimed the sofa and Nick had to find a chair though he didn't mind, because for a few moments the two _Blutbaden_ seemed to forget he was there.

"Mom sends her love." Chrissie muttered, making herself comfortable leaning against her older brother, making up for the many years they'd not seen each other.

"Does she now?" Was his reply, the disbelief in his voice obvious. "Does she even know you're here?"

She smirked. "No, but it seemed like it would be something she'd say." She said softly

"Very out of character for her, don't you think?"

"A little." She giggled slightly. Trying to stifle a yawn, and letting her eyelids get heavy

Monroe was so wrapped up shifting so his little sister could get comfortable and fall asleep he didn't notice Nick standing up; he did hear the detective clear his throat though.

"I think I'll head home, you've got other things to be dealing with." He said quietly, so not to disturb the sleeping teenager.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Nick turned to leave but was stopped when Monroe called his name again, still whispering.

"If you knock on my door before eleven tomorrow, I swear I will kill you." He said seriously, though Nick hoped he was joking.

He simply nodded and headed for the door, shutting it behind him once he'd left and since he'd gotten a lift with Monroe he started to walk home to his empty house.

Thoughts of Christina and Monroe and even the _Magischezwerg _they still had to find and catch, were circling through his mind.

The most prominent thought though…

He hoped that, for Monroe's sake if nothing else, that girl wasn't in any trouble.

xXx

Note: Okay, seeing as I have officially decided to carry this story on, and don't worry it does have an interesting plot line to it. I was going to upload this chapter on Tuesday or even Wednesday but I thought what the hell. I finished it early so I'll treat you to having it early… again any reviews are welcome and I should warn you I don't really have a rota for when I update, chapters will just come as and when I finish them… OH! And one last thing, if there are any particular bits you'd like me to try and include, any ideas you have for Monroe and Christina moments or Nick and Monroe moments or hell even Christina and Nick moments, do not be afraid to tell me and I'll try my best to write them in and I'll even give you credit… that's all for now!


	3. Chapter 3 Let's make a bargain

**Chapter 3 – Let's make a bargain**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the lovely characters of Grimm, just the idea for the story and Christina

xXx

Nick woke up with a start the next morning, breathing heavily and sweating. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead and tried desperately to remember what he had dreamt of. His efforts were wasted as the memory was gone.

He lay back in his bed and sighed when he caught sight of the clock; it was only seven in the morning. He still had a good few hours before he was allowed to knock on Monroe's door. Otherwise he would be killed, apparently.

He couldn't go back to sleep though, even in his unconscious state something was bothering him, making him feel uneasy. Was nowhere safe?

So it was a case of staring at his ceiling for a few minutes, it felt like hours until he did actually move. Dragging himself out of bed to shower, brush his teeth and head to the kitchen.

He tried to ignore how silent it was, now that Juliette wasn't around. The only real sound was his own breathing and it was simply painful, by the time he'd eaten something and made himself a cup of coffee it was eight.

This was simply tedious waiting around here. He always went to the _Blutbad's_ house at odd hours before, why not now? What the hell, he was going.

Grabbing his keys he headed for the door, he froze when he heard a floorboard creak though. He didn't move, waiting to see if he heard it again.

Silence. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and opened the door, and then shut it again. But not actually stepping through it, if there was someone in his house they'd be waiting until he left to move again.

Again there was no sound for a while and Nick almost bolted through his door, and then there it was again. The floorboards directly above him creaked and whoever was in his house was no longer stepping lightly.

Directly above where he stood was the bedroom. They were in his bedroom, why? Not bothering to try and guess an answer he took a careful step backwards and turned to head for the stairs, trying not to make a sound as he climbed them.

His breath caught when he passed the bathroom and he saw the open window, they'd obviously come in that way not long after he'd went downstairs… Well, at least he knew to close the window now.

Nick got to the door and realised it was open a crack, deciding to see what he was dealing with before he ran in all guns ablaze he peeked through.

He didn't get much of a view, whoever, or whatever, it was inhaled and ran through the door, swinging it open and cracking the Grimm in the head. Before scampering down the hall and back through the open window, by the time the world had stopped spinning and Nick knew which way was up, it was gone.

"Shit." He muttered, still grasping his now bleeding head. It took a few minutes of leaning in the doorway to realise someone had actually been in his room, what they were doing there was still something to figure out.

He carefully made his way into his room still grasping the door for support just in case he toppled over, nothing was disturbed, the drawers were untouched, no cupboards were open, and everything was the way Nick had left it… So what the hell had the creep done in here?

Screw Monroe and his rules about his Pilates. Nick pulled out his phone and searched for Monroe's number, that's when the thought occurred to him he should have the clockmaker on speed dial. It made sense, when he was in trouble he would always call Monroe, he spent enough time with the man, both in a friendly manner and a professional way, to verify having him on speed dial.

He made a mental note to himself 'Monroe should be on my speed dial.' He hadn't noticed that he was already dialling the number and waiting for his friend to pick up.

"Really, what was the last thing I said yesterday? Do not wake me before eleven!" Was his greeting from an obviously very tired and irritable Monroe

"No, you said don't knock on my door before eleven, I remember, I quoted it."

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone and a little bit of shuffling. "Fine, what's up?"

Nick was still looking around his room for any sort of sign to what was in here. "My house was broken into."

He heard Monroe groan in frustration. "You just attract trouble, don't you? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." He muttered, not really paying attention to his own answer when he crouched down to pick up a bracelet of some sort from under his bed

"Who was it then, you obviously had a reason for calling me?"

Nick stilled, why he had called Monroe. Out of habit, he tended to do it a lot but what could he say was his reason… Because he was scared, no. Because he thought it Might be a _Wesen_, possible. Because he was lonely and bored… Bingo.

"Nick?"

"Oh, yeah sorry," he cleared his throat. "I don't think it was a human intruder."

There were a few moments of silence and Nick heard a door close on Monroe's end of the phone. "I'm on my way, anything to go off or are you just Grimming it?"

"Well, nothing was taken. They were just in my room, and I found this weird bracelet thing."

"Okay… I'm going to level with you here, I can't see through phones. You'll have to tell me what it looks like." Nick scoffed, Monroe continued "I know, it's so annoying when people aren't psychic, isn't it?"

Nick chuckled softly, "It's on a black cord, six… no seven rocks on it, they're all different colours."

"Sounds like a Chakra,"

Nick frowned slightly, inspecting the small cord in his hand. "I'm sorry; I must remind you that I am also not psychic."

"Seven rocks that stem from religion, they're supposed to balance out your aura or something like that." He heard Monroe sigh again "If you believe in that sort of thing, then they're supposed to house your strong points and you're weak points. Carrying them around can help you be protected and balanced."

"Oh, I think I have heard of them." Nick was nodding, even though he knew his friend couldn't see him.

"Yeah, well, they're usually used by Elves and Imps, they believe very strongly in balance and all that stuff so it would make sense if it was dropped by one."

"You think there was an Elf in my house?" Nick laughed at the thought.

"I don't know, man. You would have pissed off a lot of people going after a _Magischezwerg. _They're incredibly respected among Elves." Monroe sounded completely serious despite the fact he was talking about something strange.

"Great, I've pissed off an Elf." Nick said with a smirk.

"You can laugh about it all you like; it's bad if there was one there."

The line went dead and Nick stared at his mobile. A little bit of hurt creeping into his confusion, then someone knocked on his door downstairs and he went to find Monroe standing on his porch.

"How is it bad?" Nick asked, opening the door for his friend to step through.

"Hello to you too, your head is bleeding." Monroe muttered and came inside.

Nick rolled his eyes, he'd forgotten about that. "Yeah, I'll have to sort that out."

Monroe glanced over him with the same worried stare before scrunching his nose up slightly. "Oh yeah, Elves definitely."

"Can you track it; it ran out before I got a good look." Nick said closing the door behind Monroe and coming to stand next to him.

"Yeah, because my best quality is my nose." Monroe rolled his eyes and looked down at the younger man "I'm not your sniffer dog."

Nick smirked "I never said you were, though I can see it now."

"Dude, you're so close to the line, don't cross it." Monroe warned.

"Have you ever thought about joining the force; I'm sure the other police dogs would love you." He teased.

The _Blutbad_ growled a little at that. "Nick, I swear…"

"Whoa, down boy."

Monroe huffed and headed for the stairs quickly, he knew Nick was only joking; it was just funnier to storm off than to argue with him.

Nick followed after him quickly shouting, "Hey, Monroe, heel."

Even the other man laughed at that and stopped for Nick to catch up, and then they made their way to the bedroom together. Something Nick never thought he would ever be doing…

As soon as Monroe walked through the door he knew what was wrong, he could smell it (What do you know, he was a sniffer dog.)

Nick must have noticed because he only said "It's something bad isn't it?"

"For you, yes." Monroe looked around the room, "Have you been having nightmares?"

Nick frowned, he couldn't remember the dreams but they were freaking him out. "Yeah, I suppose you could call them that, why?"

Monroe smirked at him, "I told you you'd pissed off a lot of people messing with the _Magischezwerg, _you should go and apologise."

Nick was completely and utterly confused now, "You aren't making sense, why should I apologise?"

"They're plaguing you, giving you nightmares making you feel angry or upset when you're not. They're pissed and it will only get worse the longer you leave it."

Nick laughed, he just full on laughed. "Are you being serious?"

"Completely, you have to find our magical dwarf from yesterday and set things right before they start making attempts on your life." Monroe muttered, concerned beyond belief at this.

Nick's face fell; it suddenly wasn't so funny anymore. It was just annoying how he seemed to constantly be in life threatening danger. "Well, I had no idea telling someone to stop bribing people would get me… plagued."

"I told you not to point a gun at them, they get very irritated." Monroe motioned towards the door; he couldn't stay in here any longer it was like smelling an overly sweet smell for too long it just made you feel sick.

Though he couldn't smell it, Nick agreed with the notion and led his friend back to the kitchen, "Do you want a coffee before we go looking for this guy?"

Monroe stopped and found himself smirking, "We? Who said I'm going?" He knew he was going, he always went.

"I need your nose." Nick answered, smirking in return and handing the other a cup of coffee.

"That's the only thing you ever need me for." The _Blutbad_ retorted rolling his eyes

"That's not completely true…" he said quietly. "For a _Wesen_ you're not bad company, not bad conversation and you're always handy when I need my life saving, again."

Monroe raised an eyebrow, a little shocked by the words. Even if they'd been talking for hours on end and drinking beer at the same time, Nick had never said anything like that. "Well, thank you. I suppose."

Nick smiled slightly, clearing his throat at the sudden awkward silence, he was just lonely, and that was it. The reason he felt the sudden need to tell Monroe he wasn't just a sniffer dog. Just lonely and bored he told himself.

He caught his companion giving him a look, a strange look he couldn't quite place but it was gone almost as soon as he'd noticed it. "What?"

"Nothing." Monroe said innocently, covering his face when he took a sip of his coffee.

"You were looking at me, odd."

"Funnily enough that's what people do with their eyes, they look at things." The sarcasm went unappreciated by Nick.

"Is there a reason behind the constant sarcasm or, is it just entertaining for you?" he asked, still smiling.

Monroe actually contemplated his answer, "I think it's more that I find it entertaining."

"I thought so," Nick waved a hand dismissively "Anyway, how's the sister?"

There was definite eye rolling from the other man. "She has not moved since she fell asleep last night."

"Is she still asleep?"

"She woke up once, about four in the morning."

Nick nodded, more showing he was listening than taking part in the conversation. Maybe Monroe was right, over the past few days he had felt like something was off, he assumed it was the lack of company in his house. Lack of company _at all_… he realised he was zoning out, "Has she said anything about why she's all of a sudden showed up?"

"Well…" he started, shifting in his position and perching himself on the end of the worktop. "Nothing on why yet, but I was right, she was hurt but not too badly. Just a scratch and that's why I could smell her blood."

"She wasn't hurt because of your fight was she?" The Grimm rested a hand on the worktop and leant on it.

"Hey, I know it looked bad but really, that was gentle." He raised his eyebrows almost to his hairline and smirked. "No, I'm still not one hundred per cent sure what happened there… She'll tell me eventually."

They both were looking anywhere but each other, for no particular reason. Both standing in silence and both lost in their own heads about more than one thing at a time.

It was at least an hour before they remembered they were meant to be looking for someone.

xXx

"Wolfsbane." Monroe muttered, almost squinting at the light. He had inevitably joined Nick on his mission to provide an apology to Stiltskin. Because the enchanted dwarf tended to move its hiding place on a regular basis, he did need to track him for the Grimm.

"Wolfsbane?" Nick asked, having been creeping up on the seemingly abandoned cottage the _Blutbad's_ nose had led them too. "I thought Wolfsbane messed with your sense of smell?"

"It does," Monroe regarded the cottage carefully, not liking the fact that whoever was in it, seemed to know they were coming. "He must have been expecting you to bring me along and he doesn't want me here."

"How could he know we were coming?" A look of confusion was clearly spread on his features, especially when Monroe seemed to move backwards slightly.

"Must I remind you the Elves that were messing with you, were probably sent by him? He wants you here." The Wolfsbane was clearly messing with the man's sense of smell and not going further was the most comfortable option for him.

"Right, right." Nick looked at the cottage and back to his friend, contemplating leaving him. "Are you still coming?"

"No way, man. If they've coated the place in Wolfsbane, they really don't want me here. I'm afraid what will happen if I try and go further…" Nick nodded and started to carry on. "Nick, wait!" Monroe called. Beckoning the other man back, only speaking again when Nick was close enough to hear his quiet words. "Remember what this guy's like, okay? Don't listen to any propositions, deals or trades. He blackmails other _Wesen_ and his prices are always high and unreasonable…"

Nick listened and nodded along but he wasn't paying much attention to the words, just the important ones. "Okay, don't make deals. Got it." And with that he headed for the house again, leaving a very anxious Monroe behind him.

The whole reason he'd had his first confrontation with the _Magischezwerg _was because of blackmail, it was found he was threatening people, threatening to kidnap children and thieving jewellery. So having to come back and apologise was a little bit of a slap in the face.

It was a little odd when Nick reached the door to the cottage and it was already open slightly, the strong smell of something sweet wafting through the crack. With a mutter of 'Why the hell am I doing this?' he pushed open the door and crept inside.

There was one small light on in the corner, next to it a chair and in the chair… was Stiltskin

"Detective, what a… lovely, surprise." He purred, not looking up from a cord he was twirling in his fingers, it matched the one Nick had in his pocket.

"I highly doubt that, you clearly knew I was coming." he said flatly, he was giving nothing to this guy.

"Still, I think I'm at liberty to ask why you're here… don't you." Now the _Wesen_ looked up, his large golden eyes shimmering in the dim light, almost illuminating the room themselves.

"I'm here because you sent Elves to my house." The creature simply nodded, "And to apologise for threatening to shoot you."

"And in return for this, honourable action you're performing. I'm going to assume you want my followers to leave you alone?" he drawled, sounding almost bored.

Nick nodded "Yes, I would appreciate them not making my life hell and trying to kill me."

"Well…" The tone in which that one word was spoken was what started to panic Nick, it was undecided, like he wasn't ready to give up his fun just yet. "Let's make a bargain."

Nicks stomach dropped, he remembered what Monroe had said 'Don't listen to any propositions, deals or trades' he knew it was a bad idea, no, a very bad idea… but that just meant he mentally kicked himself when he muttered, "The terms?"

The creature smiled a toothy smiled and jumped up so it was standing on the chair instead of sitting on it. "I'll stop plaguing you, attempting on your life and such like… If I can have something in return."

Nick swallowed thickly and there was a brief pause. "What?"

"I want the pup." He said plainly, tucking his hands into some pockets that Nick couldn't quite see.

Pup, Nick had no idea what he was referring too. But as far as he was concerned it was nothing too high or important, that didn't mean it was okay to accept, not yet.

"And if I say no?"

"Then good luck getting rid of the Elves."

Nick paused again, he had to get rid of them one way or another it's what he came here for. Giving a non-existent puppy to a magic imp wasn't going to bring the world crashing around their ears. So why not? "Okay."

Stiltskin almost seemed shocked, it took a few minutes before he realised the Grimm had in fact accepted his offer. Everything seemed to move rather quickly from then onwards. "Good, don't worry about when I shall collect, when it best suits me… You may go."

Nick was more than happy to leave the creepy house and almost ran back to the car that Monroe was sat in.

"Everything okay?" Monroe asked as he climbed in the driver's side.

Nick was torn, tell Monroe he'd just made a deal when he was specifically told _not_ to make a deal, or lie?

"Everything's fine..."

Okay so he was going to lie.

xXx

Note: okay, not much to say in this note, just keep reading and a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has favourite or alerted or reviewed THANKS GUYS *Massive hugs* I'm sure ^ that chapter gave a bit of a massive hint to what I have planned but, hey… what can you do. Reviews welcome  
P.s I promised credit to my friend Sally, who really wanted me to put in the Monroe/Nick dog jokes, so that was er idea... so credit to her! (And if you're reading, love ya!) xx


	4. Chapter 4 You're smitten

**Chapter four – You're smitten.**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the lovely characters of Grimm, just the idea for the story and Christina  
xXx

"_Everything's fine..."_

_Okay so he was going to lie._

"Really?" Monroe asked, not bothering to mask the disbelieving look that had worked its way onto his features.

"Don't sound so surprised, I am capable of sorting my own problems" Nick smiled proudly, adding… _When I trade things I don't have… _

"No offence, but usually you have me, Hank or a group of armed officers behind you." There was definite eye rolling from the _Blutbad._

"So I Grimmed it." He smirked and sighed, realising they couldn't sit outside the creepy cottage forever he started the car, heading for Monroe's place because let's face it… They were always there.

The other man nodded a little acceptance and glanced over to him "So, nothing went wrong? You didn't offend him he didn't offer you anything?"

Nick shook his head, _Will he kill me if I happen to mention I made a deal? Probably._

"Good, I here I was worrying you would ignore what I said for the second time." Monroe chuckled softly, the relief he no longer had to worry about an annoying imp evident in his voice.

The detective decided not to reply to his friend, he was too busy running through things in his head. A mental to-do list, starting with checking his house was no longer 'Plagued'

_I don't feel depressed anymore which is a good thing, maybe I was only feeling off because of those stupid Elves; hopefully everything will go back to normal now._

Luckily the silence was reciprocated and he didn't have to worry about looking unsociable. They both continued with their own thoughts for around five minutes when Nick pulled up outside of Monroe's home, ready to get out and follow the wolf when his mobile started ringing.

Monroe made a little gesture as if to say 'I'll be in the house making some strange concoction of tea, when or if you follow.'

He just nodded in reply and yanked his phone out of his pocket, bringing it to his ear. "Detective Burkhardt"

"Are you planning on showing up today, or do I have all the paperwork to myself?" Hank…

_Oh, shit… _"No, I was…" Nick was searching his brain for something to say, _how the hell could I forget to go to work?_

"Relax, man, I covered for you yesterday. When people asked I told them you had flu." Hank laughed. "But you have to come in today; you were there when we arrested Lena Marcinko. You need to do the paperwork."

"Yeah, sure…" He managed to reply mindlessly while watching after his friend, fighting the urge to follow him into the house. "I'm on my way, sorry."

"Good," the phone interrupted his thoughts and he finally climbed out of the car, slamming the door with more force than intended. "I'll see you when you do finally turn up."

"Okay, see you." He hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket, still pondering how on earth he could have forgotten to go to work yesterday…

Wasting no time, Nick made his way to the house, knocking on the door like usual, because he didn't like the idea of just barging into someone's home. It didn't take long for his _Wesen_ friend to answer the door

"I was expecting you, you didn't have to knock."

"I know, but I'm polite." That statement earned him a scoff; he smirked and shook his head in reply. "I have to go to the precinct; I forgot I still have a job."

Monroe nodded in understanding. "Okay, you know you didn't have to come and tell me in person… You could have sent me a text; it's a brilliant form of communication."

Nick's smile faltered, he could have just text Monroe, but he came up to the house, why? "I guess I'm just too polite." He repeated, already turning and heading for his car again, giving a slight smirk and a wave as he left… he stopped when it looked almost flirtatious.

He got into his car and noticed as Monroe's face disappeared behind the door he was smiling. It was when he started his car he realised he had yet to wipe the grin off his face.

_What the hell is wrong with me, I forget to go to work and then I start acting weird around Monroe! I need help…_

His thoughts were giving him a headache by the time he reached his destination; it took a few moments of deep breathing to come to the conclusion that whatever was going on with him lately, it was just a rebound from Juliette leaving. Nothing more nothing less, it would work itself out eventually, hopefully.

"Hey…" Hank started carefully as Nick entered the building, taking in the young detective's appearance and trying to hold in a laugh while continuing "You look like crap."

Nick rolled his eyes, dropping onto his desk chair and smoothing a hand over his hair "Yeah, thanks I really needed to hear that."

The other man's smile grew wider and his eyebrows rose to a point that they were almost lost in his hairline. "Late night last night?"

He understood the others tone of voice well enough, he knew that Hank was asking him, in subtext, if he'd gotten laid last night. Why not humour him just this once? "Something like that, yeah." He left out that the late night was in fact spent mainly at Monroe's house and then a sleepless night due to a nightmare.

"So, are you ever going to tell me where you were yesterday?" Hank asked, not looking up from whatever files he was shifting and sorting, when no answer was voiced he did look up, slight concern on his face, but not too much. "It's a little weird for you to just not show up."

For a while Nick just stuttered, tripping over his words. What was he supposed to say to that? _'Oh yeah I was off doing my Grimm duties and harassing fairy tale characters instead of solving crimes like I should be…'_

Anything the other detective was doing was instantly dropped and he was leaning over his desk to better inspect Nick, his gaze sceptical and a little suspicious. He didn't say anything though, he just watched Nick waiting for him to come up with a reasonable response.

"I was… otherwise occupied." Nick said; the confidence in his voice a lot more than he felt. Technically he wasn't lying to his partner; he was occupied with other things, so why was Hank looking at him as if he was lying.

"And what were you doing that stopped you coming to work?"

Shaking his head the Grimm ignored the question and did what he came here to do, he carried on with the paperwork, now ignoring his partner.

"Ooh, I must have hit a nerve." Hank teased, to no response. "Fine... Be like that."

The next half an hour went by just like that, Hank making attempts at conversation Nick joining in until the question of yesterday was raised and they'd go back to smirking at each other.

It was around then his phone made itself known, ringing in his pocket and refusing to be silenced until it was answered. Though he knew Hank was looking at him strangely, Nick couldn't stop the small smile on his face when he saw who it was calling him.

"Bored already?" He muttered into the phone, knowing his detective partner drawn a line under talking and started eaves dropping instead.

"Something like that." Monroe replied, sounding way too cheery. "Having fun with your paperwork?"

"Something like that." He replied sarcastically "What do you want, I'm kind of busy here." There was a scoff from Hank and he raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you still had that Chakra on you." Monroe added a sigh to the end

Nick's hand worked its way into his pocket and felt the cord that was still in there. "Yeah, I still have it. Is it relevant?"

"It might be, I just think it odd the guy never asked for it back. I mean if I left something important in someone's home… I'd want it back."

"Yeah, you're right it is a little strange," Nick caught sight of the other detective, his eyes swimming with questions and he suddenly remembered there was a reason he never answered his phone to Monroe when Hank was around. "I'll tell you what; we can talk about this later."

"Oh, okay. Hank getting suspicious?" Monroe asked, the humour way too evident in his voice.

"A little bit yeah, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll be home, probably…" Monroe was talking with a smile, you could always hear it when people were smiling and for some messed up reason this had Nick smiling too

"Probably?" he asked

There was a sigh from the end of the phone, "It's a very long story and you have work to be doing. I will see you when you come round."

"Okay then, bye."

The line disconnected and Nick was still smiling away, silently going back to typing on his computer and filling forms in while the other detective watched him expectantly

"What?" Nick asked, finally turning his gaze in Hanks direction.

"Who was that?" he asked, a smirk spreading across his features.

"No one, why does it matter?"

Hank chuckled softly "Because whoever it was had you smiling like a child on Christmas day."

That simple sentence was a little scary, in his head he was repeating the phrase, _I'm just lonely, and it's not as bad as I'm making it out to be… I don't feel anything for… Monroe_

"Really?" Nick drawled sarcastically, acting like he had no idea what the other man was going on about

"And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Hank pointed a finger accusingly.

"I really _don't_ know what you're talking about." He reasoned, to no success

"Yes, you do." It seemed like the two detectives work was immediately abandoned in aid of conversation. Hank was looking over him and he kept doing this until a knowing grin was plastered on his face. "You're smitten."

A nervous laugh managed to escape the detective's lips. "What, no of course I'm not."

His companion was looking fairly pleased with his conclusion and himself, "You know that just convinces me more, you are definitely smitten, you can't lie to me."

Nick didn't bother to answer that, he wasn't smitten. Hank was really the only other person who knew about his recent break up, and that was only because he came around when Juliette was moving some boxes and she'd spilled the beans. He'd been trying to get him to move on, trying to take him out and meet girls. Nothing had worked so far, yet he was clearly giddy at the idea of Nick being 'Smitten'

"Well excuse me for knowing what I heard." His partner muttered while turning back to his paperwork yet still watching him from the corner of his eye

"You heard one end of a conversation!" Nick said half laughing at the ridiculousness of it all

"And it definitely sounded like phone-flirting to me."

Nick's brow furrowed, "No, we- no… It wasn't flirting we were just talking."

"Yeah, talking and arranging to 'See them later' I'm not stupid."

"I never would have guessed, look, it's my business so please stop prying." His face pretty much betrayed his tone, while trying to sound serious he was indeed looking like a child on Christmas day.

"I will, but you got to tell me something…" Hank pleaded

"Like what?"

"Like, who she is, where'd you meet?"

"No." Nick smiled a little more (If that was even possible) "I'm not telling you anything."

Hank rolled his eyes and tutted "Killjoy"

xXx

An hour later and Nick was finally free of his job, the interrogation and the threats of being followed home… funnily enough they were all made by Hank.

He'd finally convinced the other man he wasn't seeing another woman and if he was, or has a good chance of starting too in the next 48 hours… he'd be the first to know. He wasn't sure why Hank was so interested in his love life and when he'd asked the response was, and he quotes: _"Because you've been moping around ever since Juliette left, and that was three weeks ago. Now you're all love-struck and flirtatious to someone over the phone… I've got to know who it is!"_

And if he was to be honest with himself, even he saw where his friend was coming from. He'd been with Juliette a long time and every one of his friends and co-workers had used the phrase 'White picket fence couple' meaning everyone thought they'd be together forever… or at least a hell of a lot longer than they were. But when it came down to it, after the proposal she tried so hard to open closed doors, door that were meant to be kept closed. There were fights, arguments, and disagreements whatever you wanted to call them they happened. Nick understood that all she wanted was to know what he was hiding from her and he couldn't give her that, for her own safety… he could have stopped her leaving but he didn't.

Having her leave the way she did though, that's what hurt the most. She didn't leave straight away; she didn't give him a reason to resent her. She apologised countless times, she dragged it out, hell she even left some pre-made frozen meals for him… her excuse was that without her he often forgets to eat (Its true he does, he can't help it he's so busy) So when the day came, the dreaded moment they'd both been building up too, Juliette stood at the door, bags in hand and still apologising, in that moment it took all of Nick's strength not to just tell her everything , just so she would stay with him.

He didn't though, he knew what could happen if she knew what he hid, who he was. God, even in his own head he was sure this was a slight overreaction to his Grimm status

His reverie was broken when he pulled up outside the _Blutbad's _house, when had he even gotten in the car? Never mind he was here now.

He was thinking through everything that had been said to him all day, he surely wasn't smitten for Monroe, was he… would it be such a bad thing if he was? What, yes it would. This line of thought caused him to literally hit his head off the steering wheel, if even he couldn't figure out what was going on with him right now, then who the hell could?

If he looked at the true facts, things he wasn't just saying:

- There was something weird about the way he'd been acting around Monroe, he'd noticed it

- He was always smiling when talking with or about Monroe

- Even he couldn't deny some things lately he'd been saying or doing around Monroe could class as flirtatious

And then when he looked at things that he was just telling himself and were most likely not true:

- That he was relying on Monroe for comfort and company since Juliette left and it would pass

Oh good god, whatever way he looked at this, he was undeniably falling for his friend. Completely and utterly falling for him, and he doubted he could stop it, hell, doubted he wanted to stop it.

Was this even right? Was it even possible for a Grimm and a _Wesen_ to be together? No, he couldn't start that train of thought, not now not in his car alone. For many reasons, the prominent three being that 1) if he started it, he would spiral into a never ending abyss of what ifs he couldn't answer. 2) There was no possible way on god's green earth that Monroe could ever feel the same, if Angelina was anything to go of the man was completely ad utterly straight. 3) By this point he was sure Monroe was home and had seen his car and was wondering why he was just sitting here and not going inside…

"Brilliant, find out your in love with him, waltz into his house with no idea how or whether to, tell him." He muttered to himself getting out of the car and wandering to Monroe's door, he purposefully walked slowly dragging it out so he could at least make an attempt at forming a plan, no such luck

He got to the door and noticed it was slightly open, panic began to set in and he half wondered if he could ever just be left alone, him and his friends alike.

Nick clamed instantly when he heard Monroe's voice accompanied by his sisters, he could hear them talking and they both sounded fine so the door must have been left open by accident, oh well.

"I still can't believe it…" he heard Christina, Monroe's younger sister mutter, he couldn't see her or her brother because they were obviously in the kitchen

"_You_ can't believe it, I still can't either." Monroe replied, there was a familiar thump of a teacup on wood, so they must be drinking tea.

He must admit he felt a little guilty eaves dropping on his friend but, he didn't want to show up unannounced, it seemed rude. And apparently eavesdropping were the lesser of the two evils in this situation, so he just carried on

"If it makes you feel any better, you beat the rest of the family to it." Christina giggled lightly, Nick had no idea what they were talking about but the young girl was obviously drawing great amusement from it

"I half expected I had, though to be fair… I never thought it would even happen." And there was one of Monroe's sighs, a fed up sigh. Seriously what were these two talking about that had them both sounding so… shocked, confused etc. Plus, they were both so busy talking about it neither of them had smelt Nick.

"You're lucky… it's rare, especially for us, do you think it will ever happen to me?" She asked him; again the thump of teacup to table came

He heard Monroe chuckling and a few footsteps followed by the movement of a chair, suggesting that he'd been leaning against the work top and had now moved to sit next to or opposite his younger sibling. "Chrissie, I'm sure it will happen to you. Let's just hope to god you're older when it does."

"You know I hate it when you get all big brotherly…" She mumbled presumably into a cup. "Seriously though, I'm surprised half the _Wesen _in this town aren't baying for your blood because of it."

Baying for his blood? What had he missed while he'd been filling in stupid paperwork? "No one knows, so they wouldn't be."

"Oh please Monroe, you reek of him. So much so I'm surprised humans can't smell him on you." She giggled her light hearted giggle again and the familiar sound of Monroe's growling echoed through the room.

"I know, I think they can smell him but they don't know about, well that." Monroe muttered quickly and almost shamefully, Nick was going to take it they were talking about him, Monroe always complained that Nick's scent was all over his clothes, his furniture and that it would be bad for him, so maybe that's what Chrissie was pointing out… but that gave no indication to what 'That' was that no one else knew about. Monroe cleared his throat, "Anyway he'll be here soon so. Try not to mention it too him, if you would be as so kind"

There was no reply that Nick could hear, but she might have nodded, he couldn't see. At least until she spoke "You've done so well up to now, keeping it hidden. It was a miracle I noticed it, I wouldn't ruin that for you until you were ready."

"Thank you, hopefully soon… hopefully."

Okay, so whatever it was Monroe would 'Hopefully' be telling him soon… that still didn't send away the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong that, his _Blutbad _was-

Wait… _his_ where had that come from? Ugh, ignore it and move on, the main focus was to make sure Monroe was safe, that's all that mattered. So he silently walked backwards until he was once again on the porch outside the door, not shutting it because that would make noise and he found it open.

He knocked on the door loud enough for the wolves to hear and waited in silence, with the full intention of acting normal, as far as he was concerned for the next hour or so…

He was NOT in love with his best friend and he did NOT hear them talking about something odd and worrying

Just then Monroe walked to the door, "Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't coming…"

And it all went to pot.

xXx

Note: Well guys, what did you think? Personally I think this chapter could have been better… Next chapter, I'm proud of myself I've already started and it's focussing on Monroe's side of the Nick x Monroe but also on him and his sister! So yeah, look forward to that one. Credit again to a different friend, Calley, who really (No joke here kids) begged me to write a part where Hank got suspicious over a phone call between Monroe and Nick, assuming it was a new lady in his life, so that was her Idea I gave it life! What did you think of the Hank and Nick sequence was it okay? Anyway please review I love to hear lovely things =D  
- Every time you review my story Nick and Monroe get closer to knowing each other's feelings, every time you don't they'll have an argument… (Do not try me, I'll do it)


	5. Chapter 5 come running

**Chapter Five – Come running**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the lovely characters of Grimm, just the idea for the story and Christina

xXx

_A few hours earlier…_

Monroe closed his door after Nick had left to go back to work; he was smiling and shaking his head slightly. Nick was acting weird.

He'd barely gotten into his living room when he spotted Christina playing with his cello, not playing it, just inspecting it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing in front of her and looking down at her.

Christina looked up at him and purposefully plucked a string. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're messing with a delicate instrument." Monroe muttered, sighing and getting comfortable on the sofa next to his younger sister.

She pulled a face at him and moved the 'delicate instrument' away from her, placing it back where she had found it next to a chair; she then ran a hand through her thick hair and sighed. "You're so dramatic; I was hardly going to break it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said with a smirk, nudging her playfully

"Cause I just randomly break things all the time," Was her reply, in a tone of sarcasm. While there were a few moments of silence she stood up and in front of Monroe, placing her hands on her hips and watching him.

"What?" He asked her carefully, oddly dreading that he had done something wrong and was about to pay for it.

"Come on, we're going out."

Monroe furrowed his brow and opened his mouth a few times before replying "No we're not."

"We are." She said giving him a stern look before taking two bands off her wrist and parting her hair into pigtails. This was followed by her tugging on her trainers and then standing waiting for her brother to catch up, which he didn't

"Chrissie, we're not going anywhere."

"Just for a run, please… I need to get out of this house!" She pleaded

Monroe looked a little hurt though he understood that he couldn't keep her cooped up, it was unfair. "What's wrong with my house?"

Chrissie noticeably faltered, shifting her weight and moving her hands in an array of motion as she spoke. "Well, there's nothing wrong with it, per say… it's just... Oh come on Monroe! I need to get out and run and get fresh air!" she pouted to add sympathy to her cause.

It worked, he couldn't say no to that face. "Fine, we can go out for half an hour, no more. Okay?"

"Yes!" she jumped and ran to the door, leaving him to trail behind.

She was, however, kind enough to wait for him on the porch still looking rather pleased with being outside and they hadn't gotten very far yet. "Can I ask," He started, shutting his door and joining her on their walk to the wooded area near his home. "Why do you want to go out so badly?"

She shrugged and kept her vision focussed on the forest. "I don't know, I'm just used to having this general freedom at home."

Monroe nodded and they kept walking for a while, he didn't think running was a good idea in the first place since he never really went. But in all fairness Chrissie was still a pup and had way too much energy to be kept in a house all day and all night.

"Come on." She giggled and ran slightly ahead of him, almost disappearing into the trees, but not quite. She was in one of those moods where she had a lot of energy to burn and she wasn't doing it alone… Monroe hated those moods

"I think I'm fine here." He leaned against a tree and happily watched the birds or the ground or something like that. He had an off feeling about him; like he was being watched and he really didn't like it.

He didn't notice when Christina was chasing something, hell, he didn't want to notice. It was most likely just a rabbit anyway. At least that's what he thought until her heard Christina yelp, his head snapped up from where he'd been kicking the ground, and he noticed a bit of a fight happening about 4 metres opposite him.

Chrissie was yelping because something had bitten her, or scratched her he couldn't quite tell, but there was a mixed smell of bloods, at least he knew his sister gave as good as she got.

With a bit of a panicked expression he hurried over and managed to pry his sister off some unfortunate creature.

She yanked herself free of his grip and using the back of her hand, wiped the blood from her mouth. Some of it was hers and some of it was her victims.

Monroe couldn't believe what he saw, battered and bruised on the floor; yet still putting up a damn good fight was an elf, and a young one at that. It nodded slight thanks to Monroe and jumped to its feet, gripping its wounded arm. "Thank you, she could have killed me." It muttered, clearly pissed yet the tone in which it spoke held an element of fear. Whether Monroe had just saved the elves life was irrelevant he was still another _Blutbad_ that could easily finish what his sister had started… But he wasn't going to.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea for you to scram… Now." He said forcefully, making sure to show off that he definitely was a _Blutbad _and he would not hesitate to rip him apart if need be.

Luckily he took the hint and scurried off into the woods, not before glaring at Christina and almost getting attacked again.

Monroe turned on the smirking girl as soon as they were alone and glared. "What the hell happened there?"

She shrugged carelessly and licked her lips. "I was just, mulling about and he came out of nowhere and jumped on me, I wasn't just going to lay there and take it."

"Fine, fine… Come one we're going back to the house."

"Why!" she whined yet all the same started walking towards the house with her brother.

"Because you've just been, attacked apparently, and staying out here is a bad idea." He nudged her so she would walk faster, as she was purposefully walking slowly to annoy him and drag out being locked away again. "I wonder why and Elf came after you…"

"I don't think he came after me, I think I just got in his way." She muttered, inspecting the cut on her hand and trying her best to cover it up for her brother's sake.

"I still think it's a coincidence, first Nick and now you…" They reached the house not long after that and he sent Chrissie to patch herself up while he made a phone call to Nick, he wondered if that was the same creature that dropped its Chakra and wanted it back.

His Grimm confirmed that the Chakra hadn't been returned and but it still left the lingering question, if that was indeed the Elf wanting back it's Chakra how did it find him and Christina? Why didn't it go to Nick's house and get Nick?

He didn't put anymore thought into it and hung up the phone after Nick's promise to come over tonight. He didn't notice his younger sibling standing in the doorway watching him with a wide spread grin.

He didn't even ask, he ignored her face and took a quick scan of her. Even though it was a youngling she had gotten into a fight with they had pretty bad fangs, claws and usually weapons. He wouldn't be surprised if she was a little worse for wear, luckily a bruise on her wrist, a gash on her arm, the injury to her hand and strangely a bite to her neck? Were all she seemed to have

"That was your Grimm wasn't it?" she asked innocently, dropping onto the kitchen chair and grinning up to him.

Monroe, content she wasn't going to shatter in front of his eyes, nodded his head and shoved his phone in his pocket and sat down opposite him. "I needed to check something to do with that Elf."

She rolled her eyes and leant over the table to get a better look at him, an action to which he moved backwards. "You just wanted an excuse to talk to him didn't you?"

"What, no!" Monroe defended, clearing his throat and shaking his head "No." Chrissie sat back in her chair properly, accepting his answer but not believing it; she'd get him for it later and figure it out. He was pleased with his terrible lying skills paying off and he started on a more serious note "Okay, now you need to answer some of my questions."

"Oh, god. Okay, what?" She leant her elbows on the table and raised a challenging eyebrow at her brother, telling him to bring it on.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled to have you here, but why are you here?" Was his first question, it's always odd when your sister who you haven't seen since she was eleven and you only ever write to and occasionally call, turns up on your doorstep unannounced

"Like I said, I'm here visiting." Her response earned her a disbelieving glare from Monroe, she scoffed rolled her eyes and tried again. "I don't want to live with Mom anymore."

That wasn't the reply Monroe expected and he had to admit he was slightly relieved. He had a few of his own theories but they all included someone dying or being dead. "Okay, why not?"

She shrugged, but it wasn't a careless shrug it was more a' Can we not talk about this' shrug. Yet she still chose to answer anyway. "When everyone one else moved out and got their own lives it was just me, and you know how overbearing she can be."

"She isn't that bad…" He reasoned, though he knew he was lying. Their mother could be quite, intense, sometimes especially when you didn't do things her way "Well, you grew up with her being like that so it shouldn't bother you that much."

"Okay… I'm going to tell you the story, and you can't judge me for it." She waited to check he was understood, a quick nod of his head sent her talking. "Basically your girlfriend stopped by, she expressed her 'Concern' that you were getting too close to a 'Grimm'. Anyway I told her where to go and went back into the house, I didn't believe her but Mom did… She started ranting and raving about two of her children being killed, so I suggested that I should come down and check on you, that you weren't dead…"

"She wouldn't let you?"

"Obviously, she banned me from going and to make sure she wouldn't let me leave the house, I was house bound…" She sighed and added "So as soon as I got the chance, I packed a bag and left…" She finished almost shamefully, looking to the floor

"Chrissie, does she know where you are?" His voice was laced with concern, "Did you tell her where you are?"

Christina shook her head, yet more shame creeping onto her features "I left a note saying I was going out of town?" She offered, hoping that would fix everything

"Oh god, she's going to be going out of her mind. You do realise this?" He shook his head, but he couldn't really blame her for going off on her own, even if it did leave their mother in a fit of worry, "Okay fine, we can deal with that later. Next question, I could smell blood on you when you got here, I know you were scratched but how?"

"Oh." She waved a hand and shrugged as if it weren't important. "_Bauerschwein_"

"Do you ever stop fighting?" Monroe shook his head attempting to look disappointed but it didn't really work. It was in her natural instinct to go after_Bauerschwein _he could hardly scold her for it… well actually he could. "Seriously I wouldn't be, you, around here. Nick may look all cute and fluffy but he's also a cop and he'll come after you if he has to."

"I'll take your word for it." Chrissie was watching him suspiciously, once again leaning in closer to inspect her older brother, smiling when she spoke. "So, about you and Nick… You're close?"

"You could say that, we're friends… Hey, I'm not done questioning you!" He realized the subject was being changed and what his sister was trying to change it too was unmarked territory.

"Why do you smell like that?"

"Because he's always here, and-"

"No, not like him… why do you smell the way you do now?" She sat back in her chair crossing her arms across her chest and awaiting an answer… When he simply stared at her with a confused expression she sighed. "Happiness, excitement anticipation… Arousal."

Monroe's mouth dropped open and he stuttered, attempting to form a coherent sentence, which he failed to do. "I… no, it's just… I don't know." He shrugged and got up from the table to make himself a cup of coffee.

A smug grin was spread across Christina's face and she decided to test her theory. "So when does… Nick… Get here?" She deliberately left a pause between the Grimm's name and the rest of her sentence, and her theory was confirmed as soon as she said his name the smell increased. She made a little humming sound like saying 'Interesting' Monroe sighed, determined not to turn around but his vow of silence didn't last long when Chrissie muttered. "You've bonded with him haven't you?"

All he could think was _Oh God; _he turned around slowly, coffee in hand and nodded slowly. "I might have, yes. Hardly my choice though."

"A Grimm, Monroe, really?"

"I couldn't help it!" He argued, in his defense bonding with someone never was a choice. It happened when you met someone (No matter male or female) that was perfectly suited to you in almost every way and you just fit; it was like love in _Blutbaden_ terms. He wasn't entirely pleased when he found out he had bonded with a guy, never mind a Grimm…

"How long, what are you going to do about it, does he know?" Monroe couldn't tell if she was angry or fascinated because she sounded like both.

"About four weeks now, maybe longer I haven't been counting. No he doesn't know and I won't be doing anything about it thank you very much."

Chrissie was definitely not angry because she was looking up at him desperate to ask more questions, she was obviously one person who wasn't bothered about this. "I still can't believe it…" she muttered, feeling almost sorry for him.

"_You_ can't believe it, I still can't either." Monroe replied, putting another cup of coconut tea in front of her.

"If it makes you feel any better, you beat the rest of the family to it." She giggled, finding all of this hilarious because out of their extremely large family Monroe the 'Loner' was the one to find a mate first.

Monroe smiled, the realization making him feel better. "I suspected I had, though to be fair… I never thought it would even happen." He sighed, a little fed up of the conversation already. He didn't particularly want to sit here and talk about how he was head over heels for his best and pretty much only friend, who would never love him back. For a moment he thought he could smell Nick but, he dismissed it thinking it was just his clothes.

"You're lucky… it's rare, especially for us, do you think it will ever happen to me?" She asked hopefully, a little gleam of hope in her eyes. Bless her; the girl had always dreamed about growing up and finding the perfect mate to have a litter with.

He smiled and allowed himself to chuckle slightly, moving from his place at the worktop to a chair opposite his sister. "Chrissie, I'm sure it will happen to you. Let's just hope to god you're older when it does." He really didn't like the image of 'Teen mom'

"You know I hate it when you get all big brotherly…" She mumbled irritably into a cup. "Seriously though, I'm surprised half the _Wesen _in this town aren't baying for your blood because of it."

"No one knows, so they wouldn't be." He reasoned with half a shrug

"Oh please Monroe, you reek of him. So much so I'm surprised humans can't smell him on you." She giggled her light hearted giggle again and the familiar sound of Monroe's growling echoed through the room.

"I know, I think they can smell him but they don't know about, well that." Monroe muttered quickly and almost shamefully, Monroe cleared his throat, "Anyway he'll be here soon so. Try not to mention it too him, if you would be as so kind"

She nodded her head obediently, still smiling warmly at the thought of her big brother in love. "You've done so well up to now, keeping it hidden. It was a miracle I noticed it, I wouldn't ruin that for you until you were ready."

"Thank you, hopefully soon… hopefully."

There was some sort of noise that caught both their attentions from the hallway, but they both assumed it was them hearing things and resumed their conversation. "Yeah good luck with that one," she scoffed and rolled her eyes

Monroe was about to retaliate with a really sarcastic comment but was cut short by the sound of knocking at the door and a smug grin from his sister. He glared, pointed and growled "You, quiet." Before getting up and heading for the door, finding it open slightly he pulled it open the rest of the way to reveal an odd looking Nick. "Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't coming…"

Nick shrugged apologetically, still an odd air about him. "Sorry, I got a little caught up at work… Why was your door open?"

"Oh you don't know?" Monroe frowned, he assumed that Nick had opened it; he looked at the door and swung it backwards and forwards a few times. "Not a clue, come on." He motioned inside and headed up the hallway to where he'd just been

Nick followed and did shut the door this time, still thinking it was weird, but ignoring it all the same. He walked to the kitchen and couldn't miss the grin that was being directed at him from Christina. "What?" he asked carefully half expecting there be something wrong with him?

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She muttered, waving a hand at him.

The Grimm noticed that she was freshly wounded in many places and panic rose again, along with the unknown topic of their conversation one of them was now injured. "What happened, you look a little… beaten."

"We were out in the woods and an Elf jumped her, a pretty nasty fight broke out." Monroe explained, standing idly in the middle of his kitchen and watching Nick nervously with a new found fear that his sister would spill the bean on his secret.

"Oh, so is that why you called about the Chakra?"

"I think he wants it back and that's why he came after her." He finally moved his gaze when Chrissie snorted with laughter; she fell silent again when both men looked at her. Nick with confusion and Monroe with anger.

Nick nodded, zoning out for a few seconds and then seemingly snapping back to reality. "But why did he come here, surely he'd go back to my house where he left it?"

"I thought it was weird but, I didn't dwell on it." He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "Then I called you, in case he comes back we have the Chakra to give to him and he'll hopefully leave us alone…"

The plan seemed sane enough, no life threatening risks and they were able to pull it off without too much hassle because for the most part they just had to wait for the Elf to come back. Or so they thought.

There was a tap at the window and all three people turned to look, there was nothing there. When they were just about to give in and go back to their talk they saw it, _tap tap, _a tiny pebble hit the window followed quickly by a second.

Nick and Monroe looked at each other with matching expressions of confusion and they went to the window, what they saw were not one, but two elves standing on Monroe's driveway, one was heavily bandaged and was looking very pissed off. The other was slightly taller and equally angry.

"That's the youngling that Chrissie almost killed." Monroe muttered.

"He deserved it!" She shouted rushing to the window and forcing her way past the men to get a good look outside.

"I think we should take them this before it gets out of hand again…" The Grimm suggested.

The _Blutbad_ nodded in agreement and gave his sister a warning look meaning she had to stay where she was and they both headed down the corridor, opening the door they both stepped outside carefully. Freezing when the Elves moved closer.

Nick opened his mouth to say something to them, talk them down from the rampage they seemed to be on, but before he got the chance he heard a distinct whimper from behind him which he knew straight away to be Monroe. He spun around to see what had happened but before he could get a good look, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head.

The last thing he remembered was the warm sticky feeling of blood, and then his world went black.

xXx

Note: Okay, so we're getting interesting now huh? What's going to happen…? Who knows! Well I do, anyway just a short note today. Please review I like hearing nice things, and keep reading for chapter six!

Every time you review my story, Chrissie will play cupid for our boys, every time you don't Nick tries to go back to Juliette.


	6. Chapter 6 I hope you're kidding

**Chapter six – I hope you're kidding**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the lovely characters of Grimm, just the idea for the story and Christina

xXx

His head hurt, that was all Nick was aware of right now. He was slowly regaining consciousness and he could tell from the sticky feeling on the side of his head that he was bleeding. It was then he decided to test his vision and forced his eyes to open, followed by quickly closing them again, even just the lights in the hall were too bright for him right now.

Wait a minute, he was sure when he had been hit he was on the porch, outside the house. He dared to try an open his eyes for a second time but a lot slower, surely enough the pain was gone and he looked up to see the door wide open… odd.

Now he was getting daring as he tried to sit up, carefully at first until he was sat against the wall, just in case he fell over again. That was when he froze though, he saw Monroe. Panic started to set in when he saw that the _Blutbad_ wasn't moving, he was motionless laying on his side against the wall, on the opposite side of the hallway.

Not caring that the action could cause him to end up flat on his back again, he scooted himself closer to the other man and checked for a pulse, which he thankfully found. A strong and steady pulse, accompanied by breathing… everything was fine.

"Monroe, hey." Nick tested his voice as he tried to shake the wolf awake, he didn't like how hoarse it was after being unconscious for so long, which led him to question just how long he had been out for.

Monroe stirred, only slightly but he did. He groaned a little and opened his eyes; they were unfocussed for a little while and darted about the room, searching for something. Then they finally landed on Nick and he squeezed his eyes closed again with another groan.

There was a mutual silence as both men tried to compose themselves, Monroe took a little longer to sit up and get used to it, while Nick stayed where he was attempting to nurse the forming headache.

"Why are we in your hallway?" Nick asked first, happy his voice was once again at its full strength

Monroe shrugged, "I don't know, the last thing I remember is those god damned Elves freaking out."

Nick moved a little closer, he wasn't really paying attention to why just finding out what happened. "You remember that?"

The other man nodded but it was small as the action clearly pained him. "I remember we went outside to return the Chakra to those freaking Elves, and then one of them hit my back and when you turned around to see what happened the other two cracked you over the head. They did the same to me not long after that." He explained.

Nick's eyes went wide in shock. "There was more than two!"

Monroe smirked "From what I counted four, five… maybe more who knows." He was the first of the two men to take the chance at standing up, and managed to not fall, Nick was impressed. It was the first time it had occurred to him to check his watch; he got a shock when he did.

"It's midnight." He said, and looked up to Monroe with a little bit of a panicked expression on his face, how could they have possibly be passed out for at least four hours and no one (Specifically Christina) had come across them?

The _Blutbaden _looked to Nick who was still on the floor and his face read 'Are you serious' it was a moment before he shook his head and actually said the words, "You can't be serious."

"Completely…" the Grimm replied, making a daring attempt to get onto his feet, a decision not best thought through as, when he did get to his feet it was a split second before he fell backwards again luckily there was someone's nice, warm and comforting arms were there to catch him.

"Whoa, careful man." Monroe laughed a little as he helped the younger man get his balance again, yet still kept a hold of Nick's shoulders just in case. "If we've been out for so long, why hasn't Chrissie found us?"

"I have no idea man, maybe she went out again?"

"Maybe, are you okay to stand?"

Nick managed a nod, his knees were about to give way from the frankly enjoyable close contact, but he could stand he was sure. It was a good thing that Monroe disappeared through to the kitchen at that moment because the Grimm found he needed to take few deep breaths before he followed the other man, constantly reminding himself that he is _not_ in love with his best friend.

Well at least right now he isn't.

He found Monroe in the doorway to his kitchen, sort of staring; he knew why when he joined him in his rooted position. The chair where Chrissie had been sitting was knocked over. The cup she'd been drinking from was in three pieces on the floor and around the room there were various scuff marks and spots of blood.

He could almost feel the waves of anger and confusion rolling off his friend, he wanted to say something, anything… but nothing came to mind, nothing he could say to make this situation look or feel any better.

They both knew where she was, who had taken her. It was finding her that would prove difficult, as Monroe started to tidy around Nick ran through his head what he should be looking for and what he should do next.

Calling Hank was out of the question, there was no doubt this was just a little out of his jurisdiction, _Teenage Blutbad kidnapped by angry Elves_ yeah that would go down well.

The older sibling of the kidnapped, I.e. Monroe, had now started searching out the window for something. "What are you looking for?" Nick asked, approaching his _Wesen_ friend carefully, and coming to a standstill next to him.

"I'm checking the weather; it's fairly obvious that those freaking Elves took Chrissie. The only thing is, it looks like it's been raining pretty hard for a while so any good track I could have gotten would have been washed away by now."

"Hey, Monroe we'll find her okay? She'll be okay."

The comforting words didn't seem to work that well. The other man just seemed to scoff and mutter something along the lines of 'She's just a pup.'

That's where Nick panicked a little, it wasn't so much the sentence but the choice word of 'pup' "What did you just call Chrissie?"

Monroe looked up with suspicion covering his features. "A pup, that's what she is."

Nauseous, that was a feeling making itself known at the moment. That sickly empty feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know you're doing or have done something wrong. "I think I might know where she is."

"Really, where?"

Nick ran a hand through his hair and looked anywhere but Monroe's face. "I think our good friend Stiltskin may have her…"

The _Blutbad_ turned to face Nick properly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, remember how you told me not to make a deal with him, well I kind of did… He asked for a pup, I had no idea he meant Christina, and I agreed… sorry?"

The other man's face remained completely unreadable, blank nothing was given away in his features but he wasn't happy, that much was obvious.

It seemed like an age before he got any sort of response, even if it was just an exhale. It seemed like Nick wasn't the only one forgetting how to breathe nowadays. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Well, that was mild. He was expecting to be shouted at, but there was no hint of anger in his tone, or even annoyance or frustration. If anything he sounded almost… curious rather than upset, like he expected this to happen.

"I… I don't think I was," Nick replied, keeping his apologetic look firmly plastered on his face, even though Monroe was neither looking nor seeming to care at the moment.

Then in a moment the other man's head snapped up, but he still didn't seem mad, which was weird. "Do you know what he does with the kids he takes?"

"No, do you?"

"No, but it can't be good because they never come back!" There was a brief moment when Monroe's eyes flashed red, but a quick shake of his head and it vanished.

Make the best of a bad situation, Nick thought as an idea popped into his head. "We could go back to the cottage, the one we were at… He could have taken her there we can, get her back?"

He gave it a moment for the idea to sink in, but Monroe shook his head. "It's possible but the likelihood is he would have moved on by now."

"Monroe, look, we can go down there and try. Let's be honest with ourselves we've not got much else to go on right now." He thought it appropriate to place a hand on his friends arm comfortingly, trying to ignore the way both of them reacted to the close proximity at which they were standing. It seemed odd, the slight increase in his own heart rate, and such like he expected… but the way Monroe jumped, and the shaky breathing he had started, was slightly weird. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Came the reply, but it was a lot further away the Nick remembered, he soon realised that Monroe had moved away from the touch and was avoiding all eye contact with him.

"You sure, you seem a bit… edgy?"

"Nick, I'm fine really." There was no mistaking the attempt at masking a growl, he was growling? His attention was drawn to the way he was gripping the worktop, faced away from the detective… Something was definitely going on here. He didn't dare try to fix it though; he spent the best part of ten minutes just observing his friend while he seemingly collected himself, deep breaths and a curse later he was back to an ordinary Monroe. "You're right, we should try the cottage."

Nick wasn't an idiot, he could clearly see that his _Wesen_ friend was trying to conceal something from him, not very well, but he was trying. He didn't want to push, not right now, because in all fairness what he just saw could be nothing more than just his anger showing through. Rather than what he was trying to convince himself it was, there was no way what he just saw was Monroe's reaction to his closeness. Monroe was not into guys, he was sure of it.

"Nick?" Monroe asked.

Nick looked up, realising he had spaced out for a minute there. "Sorry, I'm back… What?" he asked, looking at the wolf in front of him like he hadn't a clue what they were even talking about? He was too busy building a fiction in his head where Monroe reciprocated his affection, "Oh, the cottage, yeah, sure."

It was Monroe's turn to be suspicious this time, eyeing up the younger man in front of him, knowing something was definitely up with him too. Probably from the fact that Nick was blushing and not even realising it, well that was weird. "Okay, don't you think we should actually go then?" He asked carefully, slowly, wanting to make sure that Nick understood what was being asked of him. "Instead of standing in my kitchen gaping at each other?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, yeah, let's go." He headed for the door, passing a mirror on the way and spotting his blush. He cursed, not so quietly which only cause the flush to rise further so he closely resembled a sunburned version of himself.

Monroe followed behind him, following that odd scent that was radiating off Nick, there was something about the smell that should have told him instantly, and the first time he smelt it three days ago…

_Happiness, excitement, anticipation… Arousal._

Oh well, looks like he wasn't the only one keeping a secret.

xXx

Note: Hello again, apologies for this chapter being so late… But have you seen the weather here lately? Britain, it sucks. My internet went down for like three days and I have only just got it back again so, sorry. Also I know this chapter is short, but I think it sort of gets the message across, which leads me to an important question… The next chapter I'm torn between two ideas, so tell me what you'd like to see? Would you want a chapter from a sort of Chrissie point of view, about the kidnapping her finding out why she's been taken etc. or would you like me to stick to our boys trying to find her? Completely up to you guys! Review or PM me letting me know! X

(Everytime you reveiw my story, Monroe will try and find out if Nick likes him, everytime you don't, he'll ignore it.)


	7. Chapter 7 Close, but no

**Chapter seven – Close, but no.**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the lovely characters of Grimm, just the idea for the story and Christina

xXx

Her feet hurt; they had been walking for at least an hour by now. She was cold, they wouldn't let her get a jacket before she left and it was raining. Her wrist's hurt; they had been bound behind her back probably to prevent her trying to get away. And she had a headache, she had been blindfolded again this was probably to stop her attempting escape and/or seeing where they were going.

This was ridiculous; you'd think if they were going to kidnap her they'd at least do it properly. Though if she had to be perfectly honest, winding those up was rather entertaining.

"You know, I'm flattered that you chose me to kidnap and everything. But you could have done this properly, I mean couldn't you afford a van or is the recession hitting the Elves too." Christina giggled, really, who wouldn't wind up these slimy excuses for _Wesen_.

"Shut up." Was the only response she ever got from these guys it was a tad annoying.

"Hey guys do you want to play a game… we can play 'I spy'."

One of the slimy creatures chuckled and sneered. "You can't see."

She decided she would start anyway. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with B…" No reply came. "Really, oh well its black."

"Shut up."

"We can try again… Okay something beginning with B…" she tried again expecting no reply again but one of the slimy creatures muttered something along the lines of 'Is it black' and then laughing their awful grating laugh. To which she replied, "Close, but no. It was blindfold… shame you were so cl-" she whimpered as some form of branch or pole made contact with her lower back and she fell to the floor.

The pain was intense, _Blutbaden_ had a weak spot on their lower back, and it left them temporarily paralysed. She was still on the floor a few minutes later, breathing hard as she willed the pain to go away. She could swear the wet streaks down her cheeks were tears, yet she hoped they weren't. Christina cried in front of no one.

Chrissie couldn't hear much at the moment, there was ringing in her ears but she could make out the muffled sounds of some of the slimy creatures shouting at each other.

Before she knew what was happening or even had a chance to stop it, Chrissie was being dragged to her still wobbly feet, apparently they still expected her to walk after she was assaulted with a stick like object.

She kept quiet for a while in order to hear them spit and snarl at each other.

"What did you do that for?" Elf one hissed.

"The boss said to keep her unharmed!" Another yelled angrily

That's it; she could feel her legs again. She could hear four maybe five sets of lungs around her. Two were standing directly behind her and the others were in front… Which meant there was no one standing immediately to her left or right? She fell on her left side facing east and she could feel a tree behind her which meant they were obviously in a wooded area, running through the woods with a blindfold on wouldn't be a brilliant idea but it was her _only_ idea.

Deciding to test the waters she took a sidestep to her right and went straight into a tree, she froze but when the arguing and shouting did not stop, she assumed they hadn't noticed. This meant if she continued to move carefully she could at least get herself a few meters away before full on running. It was a smarter plan but held more risk of getting caught.

Whichever plan she chose to execute she had to do it now. The two slimes behind her had moved to stop a fight breaking out in front of her. She knew they must be on some sort of footpath through the woods so running straight back for her brother's house was easily done, but they'd expect that. She was running out of time. She had to choose now

She took a few side steps to her right, this time missing the tree and continuing on. A few steps back and she bumped into a tree, the voices of the slim balls were getting fainter and fainter. _I can do this, I could get away._ A few more steps backwards, another tree, two steps left, four right and she could barely hear the voices anymore, but she could hear that they were panicking over something. That made her speed up a little; they had obviously noticed she'd gone.

Taking her chances with the trees she started to run in a specific direction, she regretted it instantly when she felt something slice into her leg, just above the ankle. There was a string of colourful language as she collapsed to the floor for the second time tonight. She still couldn't see and she couldn't use her hands but she could feel the cut was deep and the amount of blood pooling beneath her leg was alarming.

God she wished she could see or move her hands, because she could now hear the stupid slimy Elves approaching and it was difficult to try and get up without her hands. After a while she gave up, four pairs of hands were all over her body.

There was some on her leg, near where her wound was, the rest where pinning her down and keeping her from moving. She could hear them growling and shouting at each other as she wriggled about on the floor trying to get them off her.

"The boss is going to kill us! Look at her leg, she's useless now!"

"Stop panicking, it's merely a leg wound."

"She can't walk now! How are we supposed to take her back, we are _dead_"

Christina whimpered when someone jabbed at her leg, they were being merciless in their inspection of her. She gave up, struggling was hopeless… She couldn't see and couldn't fight back so there was a better chance of surviving if she just co-operated. Besides what's the worst they could do?

She found out moments later when she was forced to her feet, according to the slimy Elves, she would have to walk the rest of the way… Damaged or not. Chrissie's body was arguing with her though, when she tried to walk she almost crumpled again. Luckily she had three small _Wesen_ creatures supporting her right side so she didn't quite go over.

Two voices were agreeing with her and seemingly putting up a fight to sit and call whoever their 'Boss' was, maybe he'd bring some sort of vehicle to transport her wherever they were going. Today could not get any worse.

Some grunting and groaning later and she was once again shoved down to the floor, while she had the time she spared a thought for her older brother and his Grimm. She'd known they were passed out in the hallway when they left, but by that time she'd already put up a fight and been bound… what was she supposed to do? Kick them in the face so they'd wake up and save her? Come to think of it, that was a pretty good idea compared to everything else she'd tried. Why was she such an idiot about all of this, she hoped they were okay. What was she saying, they were probably okay anyway.

At least she hoped they would be okay, they seemed pretty out of it when she passed by them. Which brought her back to why they were even knocked out, why she was taken and why the hell they were so worried about what condition she was going to be delivered in?

"Why am I here?" She managed to choke out, her breath now coming in short and shallow gasps. Due to the running, the adrenaline and probably the fact she was still bleeding a rather large amount from her leg.

She was listening intently to try and get a good sense of how many were still around her. Chrissie's hearing was rather good, as was all _Blutbaden_ hearing. Two of them were squabbling in front of her, too far away to hear her or even answer her, there was two over on her right playing with a mobile and arguing over who would call the 'Boss' this was ridiculous. All these slime balls seemed to do was argue over things, but there was one missing. There were five Elves that had been entrusted with her care she could only count four.

She opened her mouth again, but she was silenced quickly, by the fifth and missing creature. "Keep quiet; it's your best chance with these guys."

Christina was astonished, it sounded almost human but then she supposed that even Elves have to blend in so he had probably shifted into his human looking state again. His voice was so soft and gentle and it wasn't long before she felt a cool hand on her leg, equally as soft as the voice it belonged to. She flinched away from the touch and was once again silenced. "Shush, I'm only going to look at it okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

Honest to god, she didn't want to believe him, but she did all the same and relaxed against his hand. He, whatever his name was, was honest to his word and seemed to check her injury. After a few minutes she felt something being wrapped around it. "I don't know what you cut it on, but it's deep. You'll probably need stitches at some point." He said again.

"Should I be offended that you sound so calm about this?" Chrissie asked the weariness clear in her voice. It's not that she wasn't grateful for the help he was offering… but he was her kidnapper, surely it isn't normal to be this, tender with her.

He laughed, he actually laughed and it was definitely human. "Believe me, I'm anything but calm right now." He finished bandaging her leg and she heard the rustling of clothes and an increased level of body heat next to her, so he was sitting next to her now. "Do you know how scary it is kidnapping one of you guys?"

Chrissie scoffed. "So why did you? Why did you take me then?"

The human/elf combination chuckled slightly and then sighed. "Our so called boss says you're his property now, he's your owner."

"My owner!" She jumped back slightly in shock. "Hey, you know I'm not just some dog you can stick a leash on and give away!"

"Oh I'm sure." There was that laugh again, which was strangely soothing. "No, the Grimm gave you to us."

"Nick? Nick _gave_ me to you… Are you sure about that?"

"One hundred per cent." He sighed and there was more rustle of clothing beside her. "That's why I tried to get you in the woods, thanks for that by the way."

She turned her head in the direction she thought he was, damn she wished she could see right now. "That was you in the woods?"

"Yeah, thanks for nearly ripping my head off."

"Well, you shouldn't have attacked me should you?" She smirked a triumphant smirk, but now she was also very interested in this guy. She didn't want to think about why. But he seemed to be different from the rest.

"I did not attack you, I approached you and you attacked me."

"I thought you were going to attack me."

"Well I wasn't I was there to…" He trailed off, cleared his throat and then tried again. "I was there to talk to you."

She giggled. "Talk to me? What a lame excuse."

The creature giggled almost like a schoolboy and it wasn't difficult to say it was cute. "I really was, I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you until we all came to get you. I thought if I could tell you or your brother then you'd be able to get out of this."

"You tried to…" she trailed off shaking her head. She decided to listen again, other than the boy next to her she couldn't hear anyone. "Where have they all gone?" she asked carefully.

"To find signal and we're in the middle of a forest so they'll be meeting someone with a truck near the road. I've been left to look after you until they get back." She could hear the smile in his voice, it was ridiculous, it's like he didn't want to be kidnapping her.

"What's your name?" She thought it was a lot safer to talk with this guy properly since there was no one else around.

"I don't know… we've only just met."

"So? Exchanging names is usually what people do when they meet." She giggled and elbowed, what she hoped was him, playfully. "Come on… I'm Christina."

"Oh, I know. I have been watching you for the past few days." He paused for a few minutes clearly contemplating this and then spoke again. "Okay, I'm Felix, nice to meet you."

Chrissie giggled. "Like the cat?"

She could practically hear him shaking his head as he laughed. "No, nothing like a cat. Like me."

Something in her head clicked and she was sure they were flirting here. "Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but you sound around sixteen. You certainly look young as an Elf which means you haven't come of age yet… And I'm guessing you're cute, you sound cute."

"We'll start with the easiest, you're right. I haven't come of age yet because I'm not eighteen, however I'm not sixteen either. I'm seventeen." She could hear his smile, again. "And as for the cute thing, I would say I am quite cute."

Yes they were definitely flirting, this was wrong. You don't flirt with your kidnappers, but he was so... not kidnapper like? This was insane, but that didn't stop her. "Can I see you?"

She heard Felix turn to face her, but he hesitated. He was clearly unsure about taking off the blindfold. "Please, let me see you." She asked softly. She wasn't going to try and escape again, that was the funny thing. She just wanted to see him.

Chrissie shuddered as she felt Felix's cool hands cupping her face, then he moved them to the back of her head and she felt the blindfold loosen slightly, she thought she was going to be brought out of the dark and back into the light.

"Felix, get her, let's go!"

So much for that hope

xXx

This was worse than the walking, it really was. After she was dragged to her feet and Felix helped her walk the aching half a mile to a road, she was thrown into the back of some vehicle in between two of the older creatures, while Felix and the other two sat in the front.

On the way to the car she and Felix hadn't been left alone once, obviously one of the older creatures had noticed whatever you could call that was going on between the two of them because even she could feel the way they were being watched. Then when she was in the car she could hear him being shouted at and what she was certain was a slap. These guys are really horrible people

And now not only did she have no way of telling where she was, she was being separated from the only thing/person, she sought comfort from in this situation.

It was another five minutes of pure silence and driving until the truck stopped and she was dragged roughly out and marched through a door. She could tell they were inside because the smell of the forest had faded and was replaced with the smell of wooden floorboards, rust and a fire. There was more rustling until finally the stopped, she was told to stand where she was and the other creatures all backed away from her. She felt like she was being watched and she could feel all of the stares on her like weights, especially Felix's.

There was a new voice now, almost as silky smooth as the soft creature that tended to her leg, but it did have an edge to it like something a lot darker was teetering on the edge. "I thought I asked for her in one piece?" the silky voice asked.

One of the elder Elves stepped up to provide his awful explanation of. "There were some complications, sir."

'Sir'? So whoever this it's someone that Elves look up to and… Oh, it's Stiltskin. Obvious when you think about it.

"Well this just won't do." Chrissie jumped as the silky voice had moved a lot closer and was obviously inspecting her, looking over her bruised and damaged figure. "Someone's bandaged your leg my dear, who did that for you."

"I did." Felix was there, she felt herself relax a great deal knowing he was still there. "It was really deep and allowing it to get infected would have only left her useless to you." But hearing him say that only hurt more.

"Good, good. You've done yourself well." After that Stiltskin started whispering and mumbling to the other creatures and she lost track of what was going on.

Chrissie heard everyone file out of the room and she was afraid she was going to be left there alone, when familiar cool hands brushed her cheek and the blindfold was dropped from her face and hit the floor.

She could see again and she saw Stiltskin sitting in a chair next to the fire in the room, he wasn't particularly short but he was completely human at the moment and when he stood he loomed over her, his golden eyes glittering in a frighteningly sadistic manner. Christina wanted so badly to turn around and see Felix, she knew he was there she could feel the heat emanating off his body. But she resisted that urge to keep eye contact with her captor.

"I suppose you want answers. This is your time, ask now." He said, the dark voice making its appearance.

"Okay, let's start with an easy one. Why the hell am I here?" She attempted to stand up straighter and appear even a little confident, but her leg protested to this action and she was left practically standing on one leg.

"You're here because your Grimm made a deal with me, I stopped plaguing him, and he gave me you. Simple." He said slowly, sounding almost bored of this already.

"What do you plan on doing with me?"

Stiltskin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I was going to put you to some good use but your silly attempt at running away has left you broken. I need you to be able to walk properly for certain activities… So you'll be staying here for a while until you're all better."

She shifted her weight slightly, feeling very uncomfortable. "May I ask what activities you have planned for me?"

"Anything I feel like, until I see fit to get rid of you."

That sentence alone could have crumpled Chrissie's world, she was fighting a losing battle by even standing and as soon as she was fit again this despicable man was going to find as many ways as possible to break her again. She'd lost, and there was nothing to be done about it.

She barely heard Stiltskin give the order to take her to wherever she'd be staying, Felix took her arm and helped her out of the door and she dared to look at him. Hoping he wasn't as disappointing as the rest of this kidnapping.

"I wasn't wrong about the cute thing." She smiled, Felix was adorable. He had curly raven black hair as a mop on his head and deep grey eyes, his smile was dazzling, showing off his white teeth and he wasn't at all bad looking in Christina's opinion.

Felix smiled and helped her into a room to sit on a bed. "Thank you, now stay there while I check your leg." He knelt down in front of her and peeled back the white material, which she recognised as pieces of his t-shirt, to reveal the wound on her leg. She gasped, it hurt like hell but she hadn't imagined it being that deep. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Felix got up to leave and returned a few minutes later with a bandage and a wet towel. "Okay stay still." She did as she was asked when the other boy used the wet towel to thoroughly clean out the cut and the proceeded to bandage it. "There you are, now you'll need to rest it for a while because walking around on it won't help."

Chrissie wasn't taking notice of what he was saying; she was looking over him, taking a mental inventory of his injuries. His neck was badly bitten and bruised, his wrist was bandaged, and from under his t-shirt there peeked a hint of another bandage. "Well, I beat the crap out of you didn't I?"

Felix laughed. "But you were at an unfair advantage, when you become a _Blutbad_ you're stronger faster and all that. When I become an Elf, I shrink to three foot tall and I'm marginally smarter and faster. I had no chance."

Chrissie nodded, "Okay, fine I understand that. Still, I'm a girl man. Shame on you for loosing."

The boy nodded and looked towards the door, "Look, if I stay in here any longer, Sir is going to get suspicious okay. Remember to rest your leg and I'll check on you in the morning… Try to sleep some please."

Chrissie nodded as Felix headed for the door, she really shouldn't like him as much as she did, but again when would that ever stops her? He flicked the light off and shut the door. And she curled up on the bed, facing towards the door. She did kind of hope Felix would come back, he was the only sort of comfort here and she shouldn't feel guilty for taking advantage of that.

Though her heart sank when she heard the lock click in the door, she was truly alone in this room in the dark. She hated the dark. She wished she was at home, or at least her brother's home. Curled up on his sofa under a blanket drinking coconut tea and working on fixing up her brother and Nick… Though right now she hated Nick, Nick put her here and she hated him. _Oh, brilliant now I'm crying_ she thought

She didn't care, she was alone and letting the small silent sobs rack through her body seemed okay, she needed it. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night, not before murmuring to herself. "Monroe, come soon."

xXx

Note: So guys, I am so sorry this was late but I went on holiday and had no access to the internet for a week, also I have had a few review asking me to bring some more of Monroe's family into it, so I have decided that this will happen! You guys excited, they will be in the next chapter but I'm not giving too much away right now. Other than that not much to say right now, except what did you think of this chapter, I'm not sure about it, I like it but it could have been better I think… Oh well. Please review

(Every time you review my story Felix will aid Chrissie's escape, every time you don't Felix will throw Nick and Monroe off her trail)


	8. Chapter 8 I have a very talented nose

**Chapter eight – I have a very talented nose**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the lovely characters of Grimm, just the idea for the story and Christina

xXx

The atmosphere in the car was anything but calm, there was something like a barrier sat between the two men and neither of them could quite figure out how to shift it. It was a common feeling for Nick, the feeling that someone was hiding something from you something you had to work out yourself. Being a detective meant a lot of people were hiding a lot of things from you.

Since they weren't doing anything at the moment he could afford to get lost in his own head. It was his suggestion anyway, that they should simply stake out the strange cottage instead of bursting in and trying to kill them all. Safety, he said, something along those lines anyway.

And he wasn't stupid either; he could see the odd looks he was getting from his companion in the car, nothing had moved for as long as they had been there and Monroe was clearly getting restless of doing nothing. It was beginning to annoy Nick the way he was fidgeting and sitting in silence.

He sighed, "Maybe I was wrong, maybe they moved already."

Monroe seemed to be just as relieved for the attempt at a conversation as Nick was, "It's possible, but there's a light on and I can smell them. They are in there."

"But is your sister?" Nick mumbled, shifting in the small yellow car. "Why did we have to take your car?" he complained, it wasn't helping to be so close to this particular person, especially when the pair had the option of Nick's bigger car.

"Because I wanted to take my car, shut up and stop complaining." Even when scolding him, Monroe could not keep the smirk out of his voice, or off his face.

Nick was aware he was staring, but he was trying to pass it off as a dramatic pause before a really sarcastic comment. Except there was no sarcastic comment, and there wasn't a dramatic pause either. And Monroe was doing the exact same thing.

To any passer-by's, they would have looked like a besotted couple just staring at each other with slight smirks. Nick couldn't tell if it meant anything or whether they were just challenging each other to break the stare.

It became clear what was going on when their lips met.

It was only brief, one of them must have realised what was going on, but for a brief moment they were kissing and Nick had never felt happier. He was telling himself it couldn't be real, the feel of Monroe's oddly soft lips on his couldn't be a good thing.

And then it was gone.

Both of them seemed to realise that, they had just kissed, out of the blue, and it was awkward. They were stumbling over their words, not making eye contact… It was most definitely going to make things awkward.

The mumbling and stumbling stopped when Nick spotted movement by the cottage. He subtly nodded to where he could see a silhouette of a man moving around about a meter from their current position.

Monroe glanced round and watched as another man appeared, given that it was early in the morning and dark, they could only see silhouette of the men. But they appeared to be around the same height, one a few inches shorter.

"Do you think they're Elves?" Nick asked quietly, squinting to try and see the mystery men better.

Monroe was doing the exact same thing from what he could see, they were both leaning forward slightly and the _Blutbad_ shrugged. "I don't know, could be."

There were a few more minutes of watching the odd men, they weren't going inside the house, but it seemed they were doing the same job as Nick and Monroe were. Watching and waiting for something. Nick was a bit suspicious and was about ready to get out of the car and demand to know what they were doing, but Monroe's mood shifted.

He was suddenly a little more relaxed and sat back in his seat, yet he only did this when the men were approaching the car. "They aren't elves."

Nick frowned; he chose to mention that now? After they'd been watching them for the best part of three minutes. "Then what are they doing here?"

The other man smirked and turned to face Nick. "The same thing we are." his smirk never left his face as the other man got out of the car to greet the slightly taller man and Nick immediately clicked.

The man looked to be in his twenties, he had dark hair and it was long and shaggy, and his eyes were a light hazel colour. He looked like a younger version of the man previously sat next to him.

Before long the second man appeared next to the other and Nick was correct, one was a few inches taller that the first and they appeared to be identical in every way other than their hair and eyes. The shorter man had green eyes and shorter hair, but they were the only differences Nick could notice.

Twins, which looked almost lie replica's to his best friend. This could only mean the twins were more of Monroe's siblings surely? The logical thing to do would be to climb out of the car and find out, but the internal debate was ruling in favour of staying in the car and hoping he wasn't noticed by any one of them.

It seemed like a reasonable plan, he didn't want to step out and scare the two knew men, though he doubts he could looking at them. And it would probably just make Monroe awkward having him there. God, he hoped he hadn't ruined their friendship.

Looking outside the car again he noticed they were pointing and talking to him, which was a normal thing to do. 'Hey there's an odd man sat in your car moping' seemed to be the general consensus right now. He felt it only appropriate to smile and give an awkward little wave to them, he could be polite.

The taller man seemed to be looking at him strangely; he was smiling and almost staring at him. That was weird, now he was being waved out of the car.

He wasn't sure whether to get out or not, but in the end he did anyway, even though they were meant to be staking out the cottage and now they were stood outside their car, which was stupid.

Monroe gave him a small awkward smile. "Nick, this is Austin and Keegan." The taller one was Austin, shorter one Keegan. All he had to do was remember they're heights and names, simple.

Austin (The taller one who'd been staring earlier) smiled at him, and he didn't seem to be pointing out that he was a Grimm, maybe he hadn't noticed. "Nick, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Nick nodded and shook the man's hand, he was being polite, and Austin's handshake was a little firm. "I'm assuming you're relatives of Monroe?"

Monroe answered for him, cutting of whatever Keegan was about to say. By the look on his face he could only assume it was a well thought out insult or sarcastic comment. "Yes, these are two of my most annoying younger brothers."

"We weren't that annoying, you deserved everything you ever got."

The older man of the three smirked. "I'm sure I did. What are you guys doing here?"

Keegan folded his arms. "Mom sent us for Christina, it took a few days but we followed her to your place, then to here."

"So she is here?" Nick asked, glancing at the creepy cottage and checking that no one was watching them.

"Definitely, I have a very talented nose." Austin bragged, flashing a dashing smile and standing up straighter. "As well as other things…"

Nick faltered, doing a classic double take in Austin's direction. If he wasn't wrong that was flirtatious. Was Monroe's younger brother… _flirting_ with him? A week ago he hadn't known he was gay and now he'd kissed his best friend and had guys throwing themselves at him. The world could be a twisted place when it really wanted to be.

Nick realised he had gotten distracted and was staring into space while he was thinking, Keegan, who never seemed to say anything was trying to subtly whisper to his twin, though the detective heard his name and suddenly Austin became vocal again. "Monroe is Nick you're-"

"No" Monroe interrupted, his face mimicking the shade of a tomato, "We're friends good friends."

The two must have sensed something was off because the identicals were not looking at the Grimm like happy bunnies; they were looking at him like he had thrown up on their shoes, kissed one of them and proceeded to insult their mother.

He had done none of those things!

The air was tense again, the twins watching him with anger and suspicion and Monroe looking anywhere but at him, that's when it happened.

"He's a Grimm!" Keegan shouted, giving as Nick was sure was his best and throwing himself at the man and growling from the back of his throat.

Nick was being held down, and he hadn't had time to reach for his weapon so was effectively defenceless as he squirmed under the _Blutbaden_ man and attempted to talk him down. "No, no, no! I mean, yes! I am but no, not like that, I'm here to help."

"Keegan get off him, he's my friend!" Monroe shouted, frankly Nick was happy to know he was still with them.

There was a blur of movement, too quick to break down and correctly analyse, but some things were obvious without perception skills, Monroe shouting something, the weight shifting off his body, the grunt of two men as they fell to the side, Austin's smooth voice uttering a rough curse.

The Grimm looked about him to see a crumpled heap of the twins; Austin had actually shoved his brother off of him.

Keegan was not looking pleased with the recent developments and stood up quickly, brushing himself off and returning to his seemingly voluntary silence.

"Thank you," Nick huffed a laugh and sat up; he might have hit his head and rubbed the now extra sore spot.

"No problem, you're not exactly a threat. I mean look at you." Austin smirked, again as dashingly and just as flirtatiously.

"Hey!" Nick attempted to sound hurt or at least playful but it sounded more like flirting and he had no idea why. But he suddenly felt like a tarty adulteress.

Monroe was watching them; he could feel the man's gaze on the back of his head and it was unnerving him more than any harmless flirting could. "If you two don't mind, we're meant to be staking out the cottage!" he hissed quietly, him and Keegan retreating to behind the yellow car once again.

Austin gave the detective a hand up and they joined the other men in watch duty.

Three hours went by before anything substantially interesting happened, the first hour was nothing but lights and faded shadows of men walking around the house, the second hour there wasn't even that, by the third hour it was practically dawn and the men were about ready to pack it in for a night and get some rest when Keegan spoke up again.

"Hey, guys look!" he whispered, tugging on Austin's sleeve like an excited eleven year old and pointing to the cottage.

The creaky old door was opening, and someone stepped out, in the light he was easy to see. It was a boy, around sixteen-seventeen perhaps, his wrist was bandaged and he looked pretty badly bruised too, dark hair, tall and skinny… and an elf as well.

Before Nick could even blink, the three _Blutbaden_ had surrounded and took down the seemingly defenceless teenager and he was left to toddle behind and catch up like a normal person. By the time he'd actually gotten over there it seemed they'd gotten nothing out of him, but definitely threatened him a lot!

Keegan, the shorter but definitely not weaker brother, was straddling the poor boy's chest and growling at him, completely in his _Wesen_ form and even Nick was a little scared _for_ the teenager. "Alright, let's make this as least painful as possible… Where's my sister."

"Our sister," Austin corrected, apparently losing sight of what they were trying to do.

The poor lad was wriggling about, trying to escape the three wolf men surrounding him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water in an attempt to answer the men.

"Answer him!" Monroe said, not loudly or shouting, but the pure tone was enough to scare the boy into action. It was so laced with anger and threat that no one could miss it.

Still, the dark haired teen on the floor would not say a thing, _maybe he's an idiot_, Nick mused, watching as the boy's face set in a glare and he shook his head.

"Have it your way." Keegan growled low in his throat and pressed his hand to the younger boy's stomach, where the _Grimm_ could see a bandage, clearly a very sore wound that the _Blutbaden_ was taking awful advantage of.

It was almost painful, seeing an innocent (Until proven guilty as Nick always said) teenage boy writhing and shouting in pain… Thankfully the boy grew some smarts and shouted out. "Yes! Yes, okay I know! I know where she is!"

Keegan sat back on his heels and folded his arms, awaiting answers. "Come one then, pretty boy, where is she?"

He took a moment to catch his breath and was still panting heavily from the torture of his body as he muttered. "She's inside, I've been helping her out, trying to break her out and bringing her food and cleaning her leg-"

"What's wrong with her leg?" Nick asked, for no real reason other than he hadn't really been doing much other than stand there and obverse an attack.

"She cut it on a broken tree branch trying to escape last night… it's pretty nasty and I've been cleaning it, bandaging it for her." He looked between the four older men, all of their faces plastered with unbelieving looks and he sighed. "I'm really trying to help her I swear, let me up and I can take you to her…"

Nick believed him, it was a talent being able to tell the difference between good guys and bad guys, and this guy was definitely a good guy. "I say we trust him." He announced, sending a soft and pitying smile the boys way.

"Me too!" Austin agreed enthusiastically, it was almost hard to believe he was here to collect a kidnapped sister.

Monroe and the other twin looked at each other, then at the other men, then at the boy before nodding and Keegan retreated, getting to his feet and sighing. "Fine, but if there's any funny business I lay claim to his carcass."

"Lovely..." Nick drawled, offering a hand to the boy and helping him to his feet, "You okay?" he asked.

He stood up straight and tested the use of his left side, where the assaulted wound was, and winced. "Yeah, thanks I'll be fine, used to it." He shrugged.

Nick frowned, unaware of what he meant… He didn't really want to ask either since he was already getting strange looks from Monroe, possibly for being marginally nice to the young boy, but hey. He'd done nothing wrong; he didn't believe this teenager was the one responsible.

For a moment the four grown men waited around for the youngest to gather himself and his thought, before the teenager held himself high and sighed, holding out his hand for anyone of them to shake, or bite off, you never know.

"Hi," he said politely, almost sarcastically. "I'm Felix."

xXx

**Note:** I am _soooooo_ sooo sorry for leaving you all for that long, a lot of stuff happened from my laptop's repair being delayed to me having to jet off to Ireland at the last minute because of family issues… anyway, I won't bore you with my excuses, what's important is that I am back now and I swear the next update is close by and unfortunately so is the end of the story I know, only maybe three, or four chapters left now and that will be it! Okay, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and I have to say that WatsWitDaMonkey requested the kissing in the care part (I hope that was okay, I'm not usually brilliant at writing those parts, or brilliant at writing at all) and a lot, a lot, of you requested more of Monroe's siblings arriving to find Christina and while they know Nick is a Grimm they don't know about the bond yet so that chapter will be interesting… Anyway love you all, hope you're not too mad and let me know what you think

(If you review I write quicker, if not I'll be sad and will not write as quick)


End file.
